Runaway
by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge
Summary: Serenity came back to Japan to search for her brother. After conquering blindness for the second time with help of Kaiba, she needs to repay her 3mil. depht to him. SetoxSerenity setoserenityMaixJoey Please R&R! FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

"Runaway" by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

Disclaimer: I don't owe Yu-gi-oh, I only owe my pen.

* * *

Chapter 1.

Away, away from all the horror, the pain.

Running, tripping, falling, she made her way........ to where? She didn't know.........

She ran trough the crowd, pushing everybody aside.

"_Go away"_ she thought "_out of my way"_.

Suddenly, as if on que, she stopped. Staring at her reflection in the shopping window, she saw the world pass her by "...._and no one cares....."._she thought sadly.

She blinked a few times and looked closer to at the window.

It belonged to an travel agency, with a large picture of an Japanese model in a kimono holding a sign

_Special offer_: _All flights to Tokyo 1st. Class $ 2500_.

Without further hesitation she started running again. And this time she knew where.............the airport.

In a nick of time she caught the bus, if she would miss it, she might even walk to the airport........because she didn't care. In the blind mix of emotions everything flew past her, she caught herself crying as she saw her beloved city grow smaller, and smaller beneath her.

"Sumimasen, but is there something wrong miss?"

Turning her head she saw a concerned lady looking at her.

"No, I'm fine......I think". She added in a whisper. But in her mind she was screaming:

_No! Of course I'm not fine!_ _Doesn't it drip right of my face!?! No one would be fine if they knew what happened to me! Why am I crying anyway!?! It's not worth it......_

"Here is some water, that always helps." The lady said.

Not even bothering to answer she turned back to get some sleep. But in her mind she was still fighting.

_"We hope that you had a pleasant flight and enjoy your business in Japan!"_

"_There is no turning back now......"._She had spent all her money on that ticket, she didn't even had the money for a bus or cab to Domino...........Suddenly she started to realize what a mistake she had made; She had no clothes, no money and her Japanese wasn't that good at all. She left Japan as a little kid, and her Japanese didn't really improve since then.

Releasing a deep sigh, she started to walk to the exit, wondering what she should do next.

The early morning sun shone trough the glass ceiling of the entrance hall, making it look even more beautiful.

When she crossed the hall, she saw a young boy looking around sad, she wanted to ignore him but she couldn't. She just couldn't let him stand there.

Do- do you need help? She started hesitating.

"I'm waiting for my big brother." The boy said sadly. "And I'm already waiting for so long."

"Do you want me to stay with you until he comes?" The moment she said that the boy started to smile.

"My name is Mokuba! And what's yours?"

"My name is Serenity." As their conversation went on Serenity's Japanese started to warm up again, but she still had to focus to keep up with Mokuba's quick pace.

Suddenly a man in a expansive uniform came walking up to them.

"Mr. Mokuba, I'm sorry, but your brother couldn't make it in time." He said.

"Oh......"A shadow of sadness and disappointment crossed his face, but in a split second it disappeared again. Hey Serenity! Do you need a ride?

"Where are you going then?"

"To Domino city!"

"Yup! I'll join you then!" She said with a smile.

The trip to Domino was big fun. Mokuba's limo (Serenity: Wow, you've got a limo!?! O.O) had the newest consoles and games, and time flew as they were having fun.

"Where do you need to be exactly, miss?" The driver asked.

"Ummm......."she searched her pocked and pulled out a postcard, she read the address out loud.

"Eeeeh...are you sure?" the driver asked.

"Yes, why?"

the man coughed a bit. "It's nothing"

"Oh, ok"

After a few minutes they had arrived. She waved Mokuba goodbye and walked up the small stares leading to nr. 126.

Nervously she rang the bell, but after minutes of waiting, nobody came.

She felt the tears burn behind her eyes.

"_What if he has moved?". _Sadly turning away, she noticed a note on the wall. She recognized the handwriting..............it was Joey's

_The bell doesn't work, please knock._

With a sigh of relief, she knocked, fantasizing about their reunion.

* * *

(A/N): Did you like it? Finally I had time to update does victory dance but trips over pile ofyu-gi-oh cards I have ideas to fill south- Pacific but time is not on my side (snif) And just one more thing: I don't mind being criticized, but please be nice, it's my first fic

See ya! Le petit Chaperon Rouge.


	2. Missing you

Runaway by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

Disclaimer: I don't owe Yu-Gi-Oh, I just owe my imagination.

I'd like to thank:

**Vendred13** For reviewing my story.

The age of persons in this chapter (other later on):

Serenity: 19

Joey and Tristan: 21

Yugi: 20

Mai: 21

* * *

Chapter 2: Missing you

But once again she gained false hope, because nobody came. Feeling miserable she sat down on the small stairs that led to the door.

"What am I supposed to do?!?"

She buried her face in her hands. C'mon Seren, think!...how am I going to get out of this mess........

All she could think off was to get out of this neighborhood, because it did start to look threatening. Slowly walking she looked at the dark buildings. The sound of rustling papers on the ground send shivers down her spine. Getting a bit scared, she started to walk faster. Better safe than sorry, she thought.

After a few minutes of walking she arrived in a park where the sakura was gently carried by the wind.

Through the park led three different roads, split by beautiful flowerbeds and a few threes.

Serenity chose the middle road, because there was the most sun.

* * *

Meanwhile on the most right road, Yugi, Joey and Tristan sat on a bench.

"C'mon Yug! Admit it wasn't fair that I fired!" Joey said angrily.

"Well.....you came late almost every day." Yugi replied calmly.

"Yeah lazybones!" Tristan filled in.

"You 're saying he had every right to do it!?!" Joey angrily stood up, turning his back to the rest of the roads. He started to yell at Yugi, who was talking back relaxed, while Tristan was staring at the other roads. A girl dressed in dark jeans, with a matching jacket and a green t-shirt was walking on the middle road, the wind was gently playing with her long brown hair.

"Wow......" that was the only word that could escaped his lips.

"What?" Joey and Yugi said in stereo. But Tristan just pointed at the place the girl just was walking. But the middle road was now occupied by businessmen. Joey just pulled up an eyebrow.

" Whateva.... lets get something to eat."

* * *

Serenity was trying her best to fight herself through the mass of businessman that came from the opposite way. Where the hell did they come from!?! Just before all those people came she heard a voice shouting, that strangely enough, sounded just like her brothers, as far a she could remember.

At the end of the park she crossed the street to the more wealthy part of the city........at least, she wanted to.

She felt herself drop an the ground as she almost got hit by an car. Eep, just a few centimeters and she would have been no more. A young black hair man came out of the car shouting; "what the hell do you think you're doing !?!?"

Serenity, already cracked up, yelled back;

"I should be the one asking that, you blind asshole!!!!"

"Grrrr".

The guy walked up to her grabbing her arm tightly.

"You better watch your mouth." He hissed as his emerald eyes were piercing into hers.

"What do you think you're doing!?!" Serenity didn't even care if she was yelling in English or Japanese.

"Don't touch me!!" Out of pure hatred she kicked the guy.

"Damnit!"

The guy swore as he grabbed his ankle (A/N; thinking about an other place weren't ya?! . ouch)

Serenity angrily stormed of leaving everybody stunned. Suddenly everybody started walking again, and drivers started to yell at the black hared guy.

"He dicehead! Gonna stand there space out for the rest of the day!?!?"

Serenity was still angry about what happened, when she walked into a big mall. But looking at all the hi-Tec stuff they had there, she forgot it quickly.

* * *

At the pizzeria in the mall.

"He Tristan, tell me, who was that girl that you saw in the park?" Yugi asked.

"I wish I knew ." He replied, the thought of her made him blush.

"Ya mean ya have a crush?" Joey teased. But Tristan didn't reply, he was staring dream like out of the window. "It's her......."he whispered.

This time, Yugi could see her too.

"Hell she's ugly!!" Joey said. "Look at that! Are you even sure it's female!?!" He pointed at an extremely ugly looking person that if you looked from Joey's angle, stood right in front of the girl.

"No you stupid idiot!!" Tristan yelled. He pulled Joey to his side of the table, but the girl was once again gone.

"Jeez Tristan, you have a really bad taste, did you know that?" I really wouldn't expect that. Joey joked.

Yugi smiled at his friends joke. But somehow she looked a bit familiar........

"Yeah whateva! I'm going, I'm not hungry anymore after seeing that, Tristan's dream princess. Bye!"

"Bye!" Tristan and Yugi replied.

* * *

"Oh man.......I'm so hungry.............I'll die if I don't eat!" Serenity thought.

The smell of fast-food hung trough the entire mall.

Sigh She looked up to the huge clock hanging above a jewelry. "4 o'clock......what am I supposed to do? Would Joey be back home already?"

Another sigh, she was too tired to go anywhere, so she sat down on a bench. During the whole day she didn't had the chance to calm down and come to herself.

While resting a bit and thinking things over, she watched a mother and her child walk by.

They were both smiling, a man came up to them and the little girl said;

"Daddy!"

"Hi there, honey! How is my big girl today?" The man replied while hugging her.

Watching it all happen, a salty liquid streamed down her face, dripping into her lap.

Everything she ever wanted stood there right in front of her. What has she ever done to deserve what happened to her? The word itself disgusted her, it's meaning even more........r-

"Hey! Are you alright?" Looking up Serenity saw a violet eyed blond staring at her. "On this beautiful day there should be no reason to cry". She continued.

"I lost what's most dear to me, and the rest I left behind". Serenity replied.

Hmmm.....new beginnings are the hardest. here, take a chocolate.

Hesitantly Serenity looked at the blond woman.

"Just take one, it helps to recover the hurt hearts and the sad souls." The blond said smiling.

Hesitating Serenity took one. It was delicious....the sweet taste made her feel good, just as the violet-eyed girl said. (A/N: now I want chocolate too! . )

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot! I go by the name Mai Valentine, you?"

"Serenity......Serenity Kawaii." (A/N i saw that name on internet so...)

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go now, or I'll be late! Bye!" Mai said and quickly left. "Bye...."Serenity replied.

* * *

Mai was quickly walking to the exit, when she heard:

"Hey ya, Mai!

"Oh, hi Joey.....I'm sorry, but as you can see, I'm in a hurry."

"Why?"

"I was taking a break, and now I'm late! Catch you later!"

"Bye....."Joey responded slightly blushing.

Serenity, who took a different exit was quietly singing to herself.

[My life got cold]

[It happened many years ago]

[When summer slipped away]

[So chill now oh]

[We've got many years to go]

[So take it day by day]

Walking down the sunny street back to the park, she amused herself by watching at all the goodies in the expensive shops.

[And on the go]

[I lost my soul]

[To some forgotten dream and]

[How was I supposed to know]

[It wasn't what it seemed]

[And even though the last "Hello"]

[Has left me on the floor]

[I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore]

This time taking the most left road in the park, she saw a small playground. Walking closer, it seemed more and more familiar. At one of the swings she found a piece of chalk. Every time she felt down or lonely, she drew. It helped (A/N: Really!) just like Mai's chocolate.

She started to copy the postcard Joey had send her. The endless horizon of the sea with the sun slowly sinking into it. As she was working on it, she could almost hear the water splash on the shore and smell the ocean.

Slowly walking, Joey went to his favorite spot, no, not some food place, but a playground where he used to hang out with his sister........when they were still together. The sun was going down making the sky color bright red. His beloved sister........she was gone.

As he was looking at the ground, he noticed a large drawing on the ground. It was beautiful.

It looked exactly the same as that postcard.......that postcard that he had send to Serenity years ago. Completely stunned he stayed staring at it.

"Phew.....that was scary" Serenity thought. Just when she had finished the drawing, she heard some one coming and she kind of freaked out because the park was all quiet and stuff.

She almost got an heart attack when some one grabbed her shoulders.

"Boo!" Giving a scream, Serenity turned around.....looking strait into Mai's violet eyes.

"Hehe, you look like you could use some sleep." Mai said smiling.

"Eep......you really scared the hell out of me." Serenity answered. "Yawn! I-i just don't have a place to spend the night." She added whispering. "I'm broke."

"You can stay at my place!!!" Though Serenity was completely stunned by the offer, she had no time to refuse, because Mai was already dragging Serenity to her place.

Mai's apartment was really nice and comfy. After Serenity ate and had a hot shower, she went to sleep. As soon as she had put her head on the pillow, she fell fast asleep into the depths of her own dreams.

* * *

A/N: Yay!Yay! yay! Chapter 2 is finally up! Yay! on holiday for one week! Skiing! Yuppie! But don't worry, I'll write another chapter and upload it when I come back. You have any questions? Send them to me! I promise I'll send you a mail back personally.(but beware, that doesn't mean you get an answer on your question, because the most things get an explanation later in the fic.)

Well, I'll be back at the end of next week, but I don't know when I'm going to have time to upload.

I hope you enjoyed it so far, and don't forget to review!

Cheese! Le Petit Chaperon Rouge.


	3. Now and fore ever!

Runaway by: Le petit Chaperon Rouge

Disclaimer: I don't owe Yu-Gi-Oh, I do owe......eeeeh....this sheet with the next chapter.

I'd like to thank:

Qk and Rachel for reviewing my story.

To Rachel: Hehehe, thanks I still don't have a main couple yet, but, I have one advice; if you like sxt that much, write your own story! Believe me, it's fun. .

* * *

Chapter 3: Now and forever!

Walking down a long and deserted street, where tiny cherry blossoms lay lonely on the street.

Their sweet smell filled the air.

Serenity didn't know were she was, but she couldn't stop walking and the street didn't seem to end. She just kept walking down the street. Suddenly, at the horizon, the silhouette of a person appeared.

"Wait!!" Serenity yelled. She started running, but after two meters she tripped, and hit the ground painfully.

Ouch! Out of her scraped up knee blood dripped on the ground, forming a small pool.

With one strong pull, Serenity stood back on her feet.

"C'mon sis, It's not that bad." A familiar voice said.

"........J-J-Joey??"

"Yup! It's me alright!" Whiteout any hesitation Serenity flew into his arms.

Together, finally. Serenity closed her eyes. Now and fore ever.

Suddenly she felt his hand run down her spine, grabbing her but. She smacked into the wall, struggling against the burning kisses in her neck.

This couldn't be true...... this wasn't Joey.........it was just impossible. She felt a hand climb up her leg, moving underneath her skirt. Screaming, and with all her strength she pushed the guy away. And indeed, Joey was gone and so was the bright sky. In his place there stood a brown hared man, his pleading eyes stared into hers.

"Serenity......my sweet Serenity....."he whispered, touching her face. "Don't like it?" Serenity couldn't say a word.

"Answer me!" He suddenly yelled and grabbed her face tightly, still Serenity didn't say a word. The next moment she was laying on the ground, raindrops splashing in her face.

"Leave me alone....."she sobbed. "just go......"He didn't listen to her, instead of that he came closer to her and gently rubbed her leg, his hand going up again to a place where Serenity certainly didn't want to be touched by him......nor anybody else.

"Go away.......go away.....go away......."She whispered. "Go away....go away.....GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"Aaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serenity sat up strait in her bed, she was wet all over from the tears and sweat.

"Girl, girl, girl, what's the matter?" Mai's gentle voice spoke to her. "Did you had a bad dream?" Horrified Serenity thought back at the dream, and curled up as a cat to hide her tears.

Mai, who had no idea what happened, pulled Serenity in a sisterly hug, hoping to comfort her.

They would have sat there like that for the whole day, if Mai didn't had to go to work.

Mai told Serenity that she knew some one that could help find her brother, she would drop her at his place on the way to work. Serenity had lend some clothes from Mai, not that there sizes were exactly the same (with reason, if you know what I mean) but luckily it wasn't that bad.

Mai was chit-chatting all the way about this and that, while Serenity was just looking vaguely out of the window of Mai's convertible. It was a short trip, they arrived in no time.

"Here you are!" Mai announced happily. "Just talk to the guy behind the counter, he'll surely help you. Bye!"

"Bye........"Serenity answered quietly. She entered the shop, that was filled from top to bottom with games, action figures and even more games. Behind the counter stood a young man with an extraordinary haircut. He smiled at her, and she tried her best to smile back. All her attention was drawn to the posters on the wall, with the most weird creatures on it.

"Can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked her.

"Well......ummm.....yes, I-"Just as she wanted to start speaking she couldn't made herself because of the noise of a motorcycle.

A brown hared guy entered the shop, Serenity looked around and as their eyes met the guy started to blush wildly.

"Hi Tristan!" The shopkeeper greeted him.

"Uh....hi Yugi". Tristan answered keeping his eyes fixed on Serenity, who just turned around and started explaining to Yugi.

"I see....."Yugi said. "So what's your brothers name?"

"Eehh...Joseph, but everybody calls him Joey." She replied.

"Look, there are hundreds of Joey's walking the streets of this city." Tristan mixed into the conversation. "Don't you know his last name?"

"Wheeler.....Joey Wheeler". A few seconds of silence followed. Yugi and Tristan both stared at Serenity.

"You mean y-"Yugi couldn't finish his sentence because Tristan shouted:

"YOU are his sister!?!?!?!?"

"Uhmmm......yeah...."Serenity was kind of freaked out about Tristan's reaction.

Before Yugi could say another thing, Tristan had offered to bring her to Joey, that he was his best friend. He seemed to be telling the truth, so Serenity accepted the offer.

She sat down on his motorcycle, and when they started to speed up she wrapped her arms around his waist. Tristan's face was now as red as tomato.

Tristan knew Joey for a very long time, and he hardly ever talked about his sister, except that time at the duelist kingdom, when he needed the prize money for her operation.

They had arrived at a garage, and Tristan told Serenity to wait outside, that he would get Joey.

"Hey! Is Wheeler in?" He asked one of the employees.

"No, he was fired yesterday! You didn't know?"

"Damnit!" He had completely forgot about that!

"And?" Serenity asked when Tristan came outside. "Is he coming?"

"Uuhh.......No, he took a day off." Tristan lied, he didn't want to give Serenity a wrong impression of her brother. "He's probably in the park."

And off they went again.

"Which park are we going?" Serenity asked.

"To the 'Roads of live park." Tristan replied. "There are different roads you can choose, just as in life."

"Aha......"

When they had arrived they split up, and searched the three roads. They met each other at the small playground. Small kids ruined the drawing that Serenity had made there yesterday, but she didn't care, she could always make a new one.

Tristan came up to her.

"Nothing......"Serenity started to doubt if Tristan had any idea where Joey might be.

A cold wind made the leaves rustle and clouds darkened the sky. Raindrops spat on the ground, and slowly washing everything away.

"It has no use standing here." Tristan said. "I'll take you to my house."

Serenity, who was just wearing a t-shirt shivered. Brrrrr.......Her mind worked on top speed. She didn't want to go to his house.......she didn't trust him that well.

"Wait...can't you take me to Joey's house?" She asked pleading.

"Yeah, that's a good idea". Tristan replied. When they arrived at his motorcycle, Serenity felt something warm glide down her shoulders. Tristan had laid his coat over her shoulders.

"You need this more than I do." Serenity felt her temperature rise.

"T-t-thank you." She stammered shyly.

Even Tristans coat couldn't stop the rain to soak her. When they arrived to Joey's apartment (what was the same apartment where Serenity was the day before) she knocked with her frozen hands on the door.

He's never going to hear that. Tristan said and gently pushed her aside. Then he gave one hell of a karate kick against the door, Serenity was surprised that the door didn't break.

"What the fck!?!? You don'hafta break down tha whole house ya stupid idiot!!!!!!!"

An angry platinum blond guy opened the door. "Tristan!!!!!" He yelled. "You're gonna pay if ya break tha door!!!!" Serenity had a hard time understanding what that guy actually was saying, in the mean time she was looking at him.....that was her brother. He turned his head in her direction and his angry expression disappeared like snow in the sun.

"S-S....Serenity?"

She just nodded, she couldn't say a word, her throat was strangled by tears. She flew into his arms, crying her eyes out. Many years of separation and pain came out. Not even Joey could keep his eyes dry.

When Serenity calmed down a bit they all went in, because they were freezing. Joey gave Serenity some towels, dry clothes and showed her the bathroom. It was a small bathroom, but luckily it was clean.

Serenity dried herself and changed clothes. When she looked into the mirror she had to laugh, Joey's clothes were way to large for here and now she looked as a skater.

When she came out, she took the chance to look around a bit. The apartment was small, but big enough for her. At the end of the small hall were she was standing in was the living room.

It was one big mess of pizza boxes and empty cola cans.

At least I get to see what he's been eating in the last couple of years. Serenity joked to herself.

Out of an other room she heard Joey and Tristan arguing. She had no idea what they were arguing about, not that she really cared either.

She sat down, and looked around. This must have been a pretty room, when it wasn't this messy.........

Then Joey came in, Tristan had already left, sitting down next to her.

"So.....what have you been doing after the divorce?" Serenity asked.

"Well, dad didn't get any better....he was still an alcoholic" (A/N: c'mon we all know that story, right?)Joey said. "How about you?"

"We first moved to Europe, then to America......and now I'm here." Serenity didn't feel like telling her live story....she tell him sometime. Later.

A short silence fell.....they had no idea what to say to each other.

Serenity had a happy feeling. She was back where she belonged. And being back felt good.

* * *

(A/N):I'm back!!! And luckily with no bones broken! Finally! I'm done! With this chapter then, cuz there are many more to come!!!!


	4. New Friends

Runaway by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge  
  
I'd like to thank: b for reviewing and voting.  
  
(A/N): as you all can see, just on person voted, that's why the deadline is changed till next week Friday.(26-3-04) the current score is Prague: 1 Paris:0.  
  
The way to the top goes uphill.  
  
Chapter 4: New friends.  
  
Joey's house was kind of messy, but Serenity didn't mind. Old pizza boxes and empty cola cans filled the scene of the living room.  
  
Yeah, sorry for tha mess. Joey apologized. I'm not to tidy. I'm gonna introduce you to all my friends! He continued happily. But first I'm gonna get us some food. Saying that he got up and walked out of the room. Is pizza ok with you? He yelled from the hall.  
  
Ok! Serenity yelled back. When he left Serenity started to pick up the mess in the room. She sorted all the papers on a neat pile and threw away all that wasn't needed. When she was done, the living room looked much bigger. She took the chance to look around a bit better while Joey was gone. She went to the hall and opened the first door, the door to Joey's room. When she saw the state of his room, she wondered if it was even possible to live in such a mess. (A/N: kinda sounds like my mom when she sees my room) clothes and books were scattered on the floor. Then she walked on to the kitchen, witch was to her big surprise, pretty neat. She started to wonder what might have happened to her father..............Joey never told what happened to him. She just hoped that he wouldn't come here while she was on her own, better, she didn't want him to come back here at all. Her memories of him weren't to good........ She completely freaked out when she heard the front door opening.  
  
Yo Seren! I'm back! Taking a deep breath of relief, she saw Joey walking to the living room.  
  
Whoa! I don't recognize my own living room! Joey shouted. Serenity walked to the living room.  
  
Uhm... yeah, I thought that should clean it up a little.....Serenity said.... I hope you don't mind...  
  
Nah, that's ok. Joey said. Wauw, it hasn't been so clean here moved in! He continued all exited.  
  
Serenity and Joey sat down and ate their pizza.  
  
Ummm.....Joey?  
  
Yeah?  
  
Ehrm....what happened to dad? An uncomfortable silence fell. Joey chewed a few times on his pizza before he swallowed it. His expression became cold and dark.  
  
After getting totally drunk and smashing me in to a bloody piece of nothing, he left and never came back.  
  
Oh........Serenity couldn't take another bite, her throat was closed up as a cork on a bottle. However Joey seemed to have forgotten the whole conversation, and ate on, like nothing happened.  
  
(~)  
  
After they finished eating, Serenity's clothes had dried and she changed back, they went to Yugi's game shop. When they came in, Serenity noticed a pretty brunette standing at the counter. Her half long hair laid gracefully on her shoulders. She turned around and greeted them with a beautiful smile.  
  
Hi! I'm Téa. You must be Joey's sister, Serenity. Nice to meet you.  
  
Hi, nice to meet you to. Serenity replied. And on the conversation went, about that they don't look like each other and where Serenity has been after the separation of their parents. On the last question Serenity replied rather coldly, she didn't want to talk about it.....at least, not yet.  
  
I lived in Europe and America. Serenity said.  
  
You lived in America!?!? Where, I mean witch city?  
  
New York.  
  
Really?!?! Wauw, that's just great. I would love to move there!  
  
You know, Téa is a talented dancer and singer, she does many auditions for musicals. Yugi informed. Téa blushed and mumbled something like "thank you,, . (A/N: for the YxT (or YYxT) fans among you, I'm currently busy writing a plot for this story of Téa, the musical star. I have no idea when I'm going to publish it, but the title is going to be : "Millenium Girl" )  
  
the doors flew open as Mai and Tristan entered the store. On Joey's cheek's appeared a bright red color. As soon as Mai spotted Joey and Serenity, her eyes grew wide as small plates.  
  
D- don't tell me you two are siblings. She said weakly.  
  
Hehe, told you it was going to be a BIG surprise. Tristan grinned.  
  
Everybody laughed, it was a pleasant evening, Serenity enjoyed talking to every one. From the corner of her eye she noticed Tristan ogling at her. She blushed a bit, because she couldn't deny that Tristan wasn't attractive . But in her opinion, he was not "the love at first site type", maybe he would be interesting if she knew him better.  
  
Too bad Bakura isn't here....Téa said and a short silence fell.  
  
What happened to him? Serenity asked carfully. I- is he dead?  
  
No, he returned to Great Britain years ago and since than we lost all contacts.  
  
Aha.....After another short silence, everybody resumed his or her conversation. This time Serenity felt a bit left out.......most of the people spoke to fast about subjects she didn't know anything about, and others were using lots of slang, witch confused her completely. She caught just small pieces of conversations.......  
  
Well, writing in a diary really helps when you lock it, you lock all your problems in it. Téa said.  
  
That, that's little girlish.......Mai answered.  
  
Joey, Yugi and Tristan were having a conversation about Dual Monsters. Even than, she could see Tristan occasionally looking at her. Serenity yawned, she really needed to sleep some more. (A/N: Just like me, I can hear my bed calling me).  
  
When they were saying goodbye, Mai and Téa gave her a friendly hug. Tristan looked like he wanted to do the same, but after seeing Joey's whatever-you- want-to-do-to-her-don't-even-try look he rather just waved.  
  
(~)  
  
Later, when Joey and Serenity were walking home, Serenity thought what Téa said: "Well, writing in a diary really helps when you lock it, you lock all your problems in it" Maybe that wasn't a bad idea......she didn't had a diary, bur a piece of paper would do too.  
  
Do you have a crush on Mai? Serenity asked.  
  
I.....eeeeeh....in the vain light of the street lamps she could see the shade of red on his cheeks.  
  
I'll take that as a yes. She thought smiling.  
  
How about you and Tristan? He asked teasingly back. Now it was Serenity's time to blush.  
  
Like, no way!! She countered.  
  
Well. Joey said. He better not try to make a move on ya, cuz else he'll pay dearly! Typical Joey, just the reaction she expected.  
  
The bitter-sweet scent of alcohol wavered trough the air as Serenity felt a tight grip lock around her wrist.  
  
Hello there, sweetie. A drunk voice said. Before Serenity could even take another breath joe yelled:  
  
Get your mitts of ma sista!! And punched the guy on the nose. Serenity had never seen Joey this furious ( not that she had seen him that much, but give me a break!) he went on kicking and punching him till the guy laid bruised and bleeding on the ground. Then he turned to Serenity, his brown eyes pierced into hers.  
  
Listen, I don' want ya to be out here on ya own at night! Never!  
  
Serenity nodded. After what just happened she wont even consider going out on her own. The rest of the way home Joey had a arm around Serenity looking viscous at everybody that looked their way.  
  
(~)  
  
(A/N): Finally! Another chappie up! A little later then planned, but better late then never! The cause of this was that I had test's that indicated if we were smart enough to enter the next year ( next year final exam!). But I hope you enjoyed it anyway and don't forget to review and vote!!!!!!!!!!!!^_^ 


	5. City trip

Runaway by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe Yu-Gi-Oh nor Linkin park. I owe myself.  
  
I'd like to thank: Vendred13 and Dark magician girl knight ( I'm so sorry! I forgot to put you on the thank list last time! Gomen! .) for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 5: City trip.  
  
When Serenity sat at the kitchen table the next morning, she was even more tired then before she went to sleep. All night she was haunted by one and the same nightmare. Joey had already left for work, leaving her and a empty house.  
  
Sigh....she couldn't eat one bite of the cereal that Joey had left for her, because of a weird aching feeling in her stomach, like she swallowed a handful of glass. The food on the table was only making her sick. She went to explore Joey's room, because she still knew little about him. She walked over to a big pile of stuff in the middle of the room, and started to look through all the stuff. Sock's, cd's, text books and so on all came out of the pile one by one. She looked through his notebook, witch completely empty, except for a few ripped out pages, that were probably used to make little paper planes. She looked at his cd's, mostly rock and nu-metal like Linkin Park, Limp Bizkit... She randomly took one out and put it in the cd-player, playing a random track.  
  
//It´s easier to run// //Replacing this pain with something numb// //It´s so much easier to go// //Than face all this pain here all alone//  
  
The harsh voice of the lead singer send shivers down her spine......but not only the voice, the lyrics seemed to be taken right out of her life.  
  
//Something has been taken// //From deep inside of me// //A secret I´ve kept locked away// //No one can ever see// //Wounds so deep they never show// //They never go away// //Like moving pictures in my head// //For years and years they´ve played//  
  
She picked the empty note book of the ground, and motivated by the music, she started to write. A soft voice replaced the harsh one, rapping for forgiveness.  
  
//If I could change I would// //Take back the pain I would// //Retrace every wrong move that I made I would// //If I could// //Stand up and take the blame I would// //If I could take all the shame to the grave//  
  
//It´s easier to run// //Replacing this pain with something numb// //It´s so much easier to go// //Than face all this pain here all alone//  
  
//Sometimes I remember// //The darkness of my past// //Bringing back these memories// //I wish I didn´t have// //Sometimes I think of letting go// //And never looking back// //And never moving forward so// //There would never be a past//  
  
All her experiences since the divorce of her parents and her travels around the world, until her comeback home she wrote down, to the most freighting details.  
  
//If I could change I would// //Take back the pain I would// //Retrace every wrong move that I made I would// //If I could// //Stand up and take the blame I would// //If I could take all the shame to the grave//  
  
//Just washing it aside// //All of the helplessness inside// //Pretending I don´t feel misplaced// //Is so much simpler than change//  
  
Tears dripped on the paper as Serenity wrote word after word, page after page.  
  
//It´s easier to run// //Replacing this pain with something numb// //It´s so much easier to go// //Than face all this pain here all alone//  
  
//If I could change I would// //Take back the pain I would// //Retrace every wrong move that I made// //It's easier to go// //If I could change I would// //Take back the pain I would// //Retrace every wrong move that I made I would// //If I could // //Stand up and take the blame I would // //If I could take all the shame to the grave//  
  
Serenity heard some one "knocking" on the door down stairs. Wiping away her tears and closing the notebook, she noticed that she must have been writing for hours. She hurried down the stairs, feeling much lighter and happier. The pain in her stomach was gone, and she was glad that it really helped. Carefully she opened the front door.  
  
Hya! Mai greeted. I came to bring you your clothes, you left them at my place yesterday.  
  
Oh, thanks Mai.  
  
Are you doing anything today?  
  
No, not really......  
  
Great! I'll show you the city today then!  
  
Wait, come in fist. Serenity invited. I have to write Joey a note.  
  
When Serenity was done writing she grabbed one of Joey's jackets, and off they went.  
  
Joey was walking back home when tiny raindrops fell silently on the ground. He didn't care, and he wouldn't even care if there was a hurricane that would destroy the entire city. Because once again he had no job, he was near broke and nobody would take him. He's been in this situation before, but now he had two mouths to feed, his own and Serenity's. Live just wasn't fair.................................  
  
Hey Wheeler!!!! Looking around Joey saw Duke Devilin hanging our of the window of his sports car.  
  
What!?! He asked irritated, Devilin was on of the last persons he wanted to talk to right now.  
  
Tsk ,tsk, tsk....not so nice. Duke said. I'm looking for a little angel with a big mouth that crosses the street.....Duke mused out loud.  
  
Hey Devilin! Joey shouted. Yeah?  
  
Fuck you! He yelled and walked away angrily, not listing to what Duke was yelling at him. Why would he be interested in some little slut that yelled at Devilin?....Jeez.  
  
Finally...home. Joey thought as he walked into his apartment. He grabbed a can of beer, and read the note Serenity left for him. Luckily she's with Mai. He thought. Better than that good for nothing Tristan. He walked to his room, when he entered, he noticed a his stuff was shifted from it's original spot. Yes, even in such a mess as Joey's room, he could notice when things were not on the spot where he left them. (A/N: It's a six sense!) His note book now lay near his stereo, where all his CD's lay scattered on the ground. He picked up his notebook and opened it, the pages were filled with a neat, curly handwriting. Sitting down on his bad, sipping beer, he started to read.  
  
So where are we going first? Serenity asked.  
  
I don't know. Mai answered. I guess the first shopping center we see.  
  
When they had arrived and they walked through the glass door, Mai pulled Serenity directly to a small café. C'mon, let's have a drink first.  
  
B-but I don't have any money! Serenity protested blushing.  
  
Doesn't matter, I've invited you, so I'm paying! And before Serenity could stop her Mai already ordered. A few minutes later, they were both enjoying a nice cup of tea, and Mai was telling something about the city, while Serenity doze off.  
  
Serenity woke from her slumber when she heard a duff "boom" next to her. It was Tea, who had dropped a large bag on the ground. She wore sport clothing and looked exhausted.  
  
Phew........hi everybody! She said breathlessly.  
  
Hi! Mai and Serenity greeted back.  
  
Before any one could ask something, Tea said: I just came back from dancing classes and that's why I'm so exhausted.  
  
When they finished their thee and said god-bye to Tea, Mai showed Serenity the rest of the city. They want into all different shops trying the newest fashion on and looking at guys. They say time flies when you have fun, and the truth is no different. The sun started setting by the time Mai drove Serenity home. Not that they were taking the shortest route, because they spent their time waving and whistling at boys, who whistled happily back. The car stopped in front of a (uhhh, how do you call those lights that have 3 light a red, a green and a orange one?) Serenity prepared to whistle at some guys, when she was rudely interrupted.  
  
Hi ladies! A sly voice said. Serenity and Mai both turned their heads to the car next to them.  
  
Well, well, well....Mai. he smirked. When are you going to be my Valentine?  
  
Shut up Devilin!!!! Mai yelled. But he ignored her.  
  
And who's the lady next to you? Ah... if it isn't are little street crossing angel..... Well, if there was one thing Serenity learned in America, than it was to bite off.  
  
Why don't you get out of that car. She said viscous. And I'll show you a piece of my "divine "fist!!!!  
  
Wow! Every time I meet you, you get sweetah! Laughing out loud he drove away.  
  
Why the.....Serenity screamed fuming.  
  
Just ignore him. Mai said. He's one of the worst guys in town.  
  
There are worse? Please tell, at least I know who I should avoid.  
  
Yeah, people like Seto Kaiba.......... He definitely the ultimate lady killer with capital 'K'.  
  
Really? Serenity asked interested  
  
Yeah, most girls fall for him, but he denies each single one. There is even a story about a girl that killed herself because he rejected her (Serenity: O.o). But still...Mai mused out loud.....I don't think he's a virgin anymore......cuz I heard a lot of stories about him taking advantage of girls.........poor souls.....they should have known better.  
  
Maybe they weren't in the position to reject him............not a chance, if he has enough authority...............Serenity said.  
  
Authority, huh? Well if you owe that. She tiled her head in the direction of a giant skyscraper. You have more than enough.  
  
Serenity looked up to the building......KaibaCorp.......The longer she looked at it, the smaller she felt.  
  
Totally of the topic Mai said: You can have my old clothes, witch I don't like or fit , because they're just filling up my wardrobe. Serenity just nodded vacantly.  
  
When they entered Joey's apartment (Joey gave the spare keys to Serenity) they saw joey staring vaguely out of the window.  
  
Joey! Serenity said, hugging him.  
  
Hi sis. He said, while patting her in her head. I'm sorry to say this. He continued. But you'll have to get a job, or we'll run out of money soon............  
  
No that's okay. Really! I'll go check the paper now!  
  
It's in the living room. Joey said laughing.  
  
OK! Serenity left and Joey's smile fated.  
  
Mai, I need to talk to you. He said trying his best not to blush. Mia followed him into the kitchen.  
  
Here. He pointed at the notebook. Read it. A little uncomfortable Mai sat down, and opened the notebook.  
  
Wha- Mai started  
  
Just read. Joey interrupted her, and again he was staring out of the window.  
  
And so Mai read.......................  
  
A/N: Phew.....another chap finished. This week also chap 1 of Millenium Girl (I hope) It's late so that's it. Oh, and Prague won (my city rules).......Good night! Or more like good mornig........ 


	6. Confidential Confessions

Runaway by Le petit Chaperon Rouge  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe Yu-gi-Oh, but.......I owe myself, I hope.......  
  
I'd like to thank: Vendred13 and Neo Elite For reviewing.  
  
Oh yeah, the thingy I was looking for in the last chapter was a traffic light! Thank you, Vendred13!  
  
Chap 6: Confidential Confessions  
  
When I moved to Prague I was sad. I had nobody but my mother, and she only had me.  
  
But she told me; now it's me and you, fore ever!  
  
Wandering through the small street's of the city center and sitting in the silent baroque churches I found myself. Everybody was always kind to me and I quickly picked up the language. In the pleasant almost grim, sober atmosphere, I was happy and I finally felt home. After school I used to go to the Karl's bridge and look at the water flowing beneath me, *Mother Mary looking down at me.  
  
*I'm not sure if there is a statue of Mother Mary on the Karl's bridge, let's just pretend there is, ok? Then something terrible happened, I know it would happen, because it was worse everyday. I became blind. Darkness surrounding me, I was all alone. My mother was always around me, but I was still lonely. My friends were of great support. They read me my homework so i could memorize everything and pass the exams , because everybody believed that before summer I would be able to see again. One of my friends, Ivana, said that she had read a story about a girl in the WO 2 who tried to fold thousand origami birds, because she had cancer, and she wanted to be able to run again. She tried together with her friends to fold all thousand, so the gods would grant her a wish. She told me we should try that too. So we began, with the sense of touch I tried my best to fold the birds. Every time I finished one, I wished I could see it. All my other friends helped and told me to have hope.(A/N: that's the story of Sadako Sakashi (I hope I spelled it correctly) If you want more info on her, just search for her on google or somthing, which I recommend, because it's.......I don't know, just read her live story )At the end of the spring my brother send me a card that he had the money for my operation ( I had send him a video message) And I got operated in Domino, the city where my brother lives. Before I could take my bandages of, my mother took me back to Czech, because the exams were starting. I had only heard his voice.....  
  
I finished primary school successfully at the age of 15 (A/N: that's pretty normal in Czech, cuz primary school start's when you're 7) The year after that I entered art school. Everybody said I could make it as a great artist, but that never happened. My mom worked at the Japanese consulate, where she met a lot of people, and so she met Chris Angeloglou. He was a handsome American man with dark hair and pretty emerald eyes. My mom worked hard for years to get the job she was doing and after one single night she gave it all up to go with him to the US. She was madly in love, and obeyed him like a little puppy. Once again I had to leave everything behind where I've worked so hard for. My friends, my study, my everything. I had to leave to other side of the world. My English was poor, and I had no idea what the USA was like. For me it was the country of glamour and dreams. But the truth proved to be painfully different. In Prague we were not rich, but not poor either. We led a normal live. Here in the US we were poor, no big house , no swimming pool, no nothing. Just a hard live. But my mom didn't care. She was in love, oh yeah, she was. I saw it, I knew it, he was luring at others. I wanted to tell my mom, but she lived up there, in the pink clouds. My mother worked day and night to pay food and my education. He was just sitting on his lazy ass watching me take care of the household. First he was just watching- watching became touching. Sometimes, he wouldn't even let me go to school, because I had to take care of the house hold. He claimed to understand me, he said he knew how I was feeling and that he could comfort me. Gently touching, small kisses on my cheek, mouth and neck. His hand touched more and more places, private or not....and I let him.  
  
All I could think of was how sorry I was for mom. She actually believed that he loved her, but he only wanted me.  
  
The day I broke was about 3 years later.  
  
He tried to get inside of me...................  
  
A/N: okay, it's not as long as I wanted to be, but I hope this gives a bit of a view in Serenity's past. It took a little longer than planned to update because the log-in server was busy........... Anyway hope you all enjoy it and review!!!! You review, you rock! 


	7. The Blue Amethyst

Runaway by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe Yu-Gi-Oh, and it really starts to get on my nerves to write this every time.  
  
I'd like to thank: Vendred13 and neo_elite for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 7: The Blue Amethyst  
  
She knew it......it was obvious. She must've been blind not to see it. Giggling girlishly, Serenity folded up the paper and thought back about what she had seen.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"That would be nice one" Serenity thought. iA lot of social contact and representative appearance requiredi "Should be fun". Taking the paper into her hand she walked towards the kitchen. Just before she entered she heard silent sobs.  
  
"Why!?! why?!?!" that was definitely Mai's voice, though it sounded a bit muffled. Peeking into the kitchen, she saw Mai in Joey's arms, hiding her face in his chest. He gently stroked her hair. Just for a brief moment their eyes met. Their faces closed in on each other and before Serenity could even blink, Joey had pulled Mai into a passionate kiss. Giggling Serenity turned away.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Mai was driving back home and the memories of that day still haunted her. Carefully touching her lips, she thought back the way Joey kissed her. It was completely different then what she expected. She blushed, but happy thoughts quickly disappeared when she thought about Joey's sibling. They had decided not to tell her that they've read her "journal" and Joey said that he would handle it himself and Mai just hoped that he wouldn't do anything reckless that would hurt Serenity even more. No living soul on this god damned earth deserved to be treated like that. Nobody............  
  
Look what I found Joey! Serenity said happily.  
  
"Hmm?......lemme see". No matter how happy Serenity was, to Joey it was all fake. He knew that deep inside she was crushed, every single piece of innocence was shattered. If he could gets his hands on that guy who did this to her he would personally kill him. "Topless dancer in a nightclub!?!?!" He cried out shocked. "Are you out of your mind!?!?!?"  
  
"What?!? No! Sheesh, the one above it you dummy!"  
  
"Waitress"........he murmured. "Hm, looks good, and doesn't pay too bad either". "I suggest that you phone them about it."  
  
"OK, there's a phone number at the bottom". "I'll call right away." Serenity said. "But......I don't know what to say"..........  
  
"Don't worry, sis, I'll help you". Joey replied. And so Serenity got her appointment for an interview with the manager.  
  
"It's next week!!!" Serenity said nervously.  
  
"As I already said, don't worry!" "Mai and I are gonna help you!!!" "I'm tellin' ya Seren, they must be crazy if they don't take you!"  
  
When Serenity told Mai about it, she said:  
  
"That means we have on e week to prepare you for the interview!" "I'm going to teach you better Japanese, and we are going to pick out some new clothes so you can make a good impression." Since Mai worked in a clothing store, clothes were no problem. As for the lessons Japanese, Serenity started to spend a lot of time with Mai at her work.  
  
After a lot of begging and promising Joey got his job back at the garage, but under one condition; for three months he had to come on time and work over hours. Luckily Serenity never slept through the alarm, and made Joey's breakfast so he could arrive on time at work.  
  
"Oh! I'm so nervous!!!!!!" Serenity shrieked. Today she would have her interview. Though there was nobody at home, she hated a quiet house. Looking at herself in the mirror, she checked if everything was in order. She wore a white dress with little pink flowers on it that reached just above her knees. And white sandals with a heel roman style. Grabbing her purse and jacket, she left. At Kyoichi station she bought a ticket to the city center. The restaurant where she was going work was named "The blue Amethyst". According to Mai it was a pretty expensive, but one of the hottest places in town. The train was already loaded with people when Serenity got in, and with every stop in was getting fuller and fuller. Serenity felt like choking in the over full, warm humid train. When she finally arrived at her destination, it wanted like everybody wanted to get out at once. After quite a struggle, Serenity stood on the platform, gasping for air. "This was terrible".......she looked up to the clock that was hanging above the platform and noticed that she had to hurry up. Quickly walking through the station and crossing the street, she reached the restaurant. It was a beautiful building with large windows and lots of exotic flowers.  
  
When Serenity entered, immediately a waitress came up to her asking how she could help her. Serenity explained why she came, and the girl led her to the manager. There she had to fill in an application and when she finished the manager asked about her language qualities. Serenity, who lived in America for almost 3 years, spoke fluently English. And that gave her a advantage on the other applicants. When they had finished the interview, she was put in a nice blue room with all the other applicants. After a devastating 15 minutes, the manager came out to tell who was hired.  
  
"Well, it wasn't easy, but Ms. Wheeler, you are now officially employed here". "You will start now, and ms. Shinoda will show you the ropes." Serenity was all exited that she was chosen, while everybody else was silently cursing, and looking at her in envy.  
  
Ms. Shinoda, a.k.a. Taeko, showed Serenity the changing rooms and the lockers. After that, when Serenity had changed into her uniform, she introduced her to the other waitresses. They were all very nice and showed her the basic things. Taeko was a cheerful young woman mho was like a big sister to everybody and made sure that everything kept rolling. At the end of the day, when Serenity finished, Taeko gave her a few last instructions and said goodbye. Serenity quickly changed back, and walked back to the station.  
  
Serenity was pretty tired, because she had been running around all day, catering her customers needs. Well ,at least she would stay fit. She thought smiling. Nothing good ever comes for free. If she wanted to reach something in live, she had to work hard for it and never give up. One day, she is going to be a famous character designer at one of the bigger animation studio's. She would be rich, famous and beloved. She would crush that fucking madman and make him pay for every tear she shed, for every second that he hurt her and for every time he tried to break her..............................  
  
Hey! Serenity nearly got a heart attack when some body grabbed her by the shoulders. Ready to hit her offender in the face, her hand stopped in mid- air.  
  
"Oh...it's you." She said relived. "Long time no see, Tristan!"  
  
"You can say that again!" Tristan replied. Every second whiteout you seems like an eternity........he would have liked to say that, unfortunately, he just didn't had the guts.  
  
"I've heard you went to an interview for a job..." Tristan started.  
  
"Yeah, at the "Blue Amethyst". "And guess what? They've hired me!"  
  
"Really? Good for you!" Tristan made a mental note about going there sometime, if he could afford it.........(T_T) because the "Blue Amethyst" was a pretty expensive restaurant where types as Seto Kaiba occasionally went. Wait, that wasn't good. Kaiba should better stay the hell away form Serenity. She was his girl, maybe she didn't knew it yet, and maybe it wasn't official yet, but soon she will be his. Tristan snapped out of his thoughts and invited Serenity to have a drink with him somewhere before she went home for dinner. She agreed. And so he took her to a place called: "Sweet Salvation". It was a place where they mostly sold cakes, candy and other sweet stuff. In other words; everything that could get you sugar-high. Serenity took strawberry flavored thee, and Tristan drank a can of beer. After a few minutes of silence they were both caught into the slumber of their own thoughts. When they both finished their drinks, Tristan offered Serenity a ride home. Similar to the first time they met, Serenity was sitting behind Tristan with her arms wrapped around his waste. She gently laid her head against his back, her long auburn hair flying through the wind. Closing her eyes, she felt like she was flying herself.  
  
They were walking through the park whiteout saying a word. Maybe neither of them spoke else it would ruin the moment. But maybe because the weight on their heart made it almost impossible. They sat down on a bench and both stared in a different direction. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"I think you should tell her." Her violet eyes widened.  
  
"No way! You're her brother!" She protested.  
  
"I know! But you are like a sister to her anyway!!!" He countered. "Besides, you know how to handle these things." "And you're both girls."  
  
"So!?!? What do suggest tell her!?!?" "Hi, Serenity!" She mimicked. "You have a hell of a bad past!" How I know ?" I've read it in Joey's notebook, of course!" "I hope you don't mind." "C'mon Joey, get real!"  
  
What if we weren't supposed to read all that stuff?" "What if she didn't leave it there on purpose?" "And how do you know it's true!?!?!"  
  
"I dunno....."he want with his right hand through his hair. "I honestly dunno........." Mai laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt how Joey played with the ends of her hair. Deep in her heart, she wished that they could stay like this fore ever. But the hysteric sound of an ambulance siren made her open her eyes again. Just a few seconds after the ambulance a police unit followed. Something ugly must've happened. Joey released a sigh.  
  
"C'mon, let's get some food before Serenity gets home, then we can eat dinner right away." Mai just nodded and followed Joey to his apartment.  
  
(A/N * yawn* man ,I'm so tired. Oh yeah, the girl from the last chap, her name was Sadako Sasaki. Sorry for giving you peeps the wrong name. BTW, Happy Easter!!!!!! And I have a pairing for this story, BUT I'm not telling yet. ; p nyahahaha!!!!!!! 


	8. Falling back into darkness

Runaway by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge  
  
Disclaimer; I don't owe Yu-gi-Oh.......surprised?  
  
I'd like to thank: Trigger ( I don't know how to name you so...) For being very kind and supportive. ^_~  
  
Chapter 8: Falling back into darkness  
  
"Joey! Calm down!!!!" Mai yelled. "Maybe she just.........."Mai had now officially run out of excuses. It was 10.30 and Serenity promised to be home before dinner, else she would give a ring. The food stood cold and untouched on the table.  
  
"Maybe she just what, Mai!?!?!?" Joey yelled back. He strongly disliked the idea of is baby sister being alone in a city she didn't knew. He slammed his hands on the table, causing Mai to literally jump from her seat. "Maybe she's with some guy......"he said gritting his teeth.  
  
"Like, who?" Mai asked sheepishly. She had noticed staring Tristan a lot at Serenity, but then, so did many other men in Domino.  
  
"Dunno, but he's dead." A long silence followed and Joey started to pace through the room. Mia laid her head on a pillow on the sofa and closed her eyes. Of course, she was worried about Serenity to. For her this was an unknown city, and there lived many wrong people in it. Maybe she made some new friends, and went to a club or something. Serenity didn't seem the type to pick the wrong friends, Joey was just acting too overprotective. But she could at least give them a ring.............  
  
Joey watched Mai as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, as fore himself his eyes were closing too, but he refused to sleep. Not before Serenity would come home. He took a blanket from his room and gently draped it over Mai's sleeping body. He knelt down next to the sofa and tenderly touched Mai's lips. He kissed her forehead, and returned to his spot at the window, staring outside. His forehead leaned against the cold glass. "Where the hell did Serenity go!?!?!" What if some one..........no. stop. He told himself. She will be alright, she just met some new people. Joey released a heavy sigh. Serenity should return quickly. He thought as he sank to the ground. Leaning against the radiator , feeling the metal press hard against his back.  
  
(~)  
  
Mai almost fell of the sofa when she was woken by an highly irritating sound, the phone. She glanced to the clock on the wall , where the fluorescing numbers and hands showed 3.40 in the morning. Before she could make another move, Joey already grabbed the phone.  
  
"Serenity!?!?" He almost yelled into the horn.  
  
"Is this the Wheeler residence?" A stern female voice said.  
  
"Yeah........"  
  
"Come to Domino hospital at once, there's been an emergency." Without another word you slammed down the horn and dragged the still half sleeping Mai to her car. They raced on top speed through the dank and empty streets of Domino. In no time they arrived at he Domino hospital. Joey ran inside, pushing the few people who were there aside. Mia followed him as quickly as possible. At the counter they asked about Serenity and a nurse offered to show them the way. They walked through many white corridors, climbed a few stairs. She led them into a dark room, where every few seconds a short "blieb" could be heard. Mai grabbed Joey's hand. She heard this sound before, and it meant no good.  
  
The nurse switched the light on, and what the saw made Joey sick to his stomach. Mai felt like she was going to faint. Head and wrists bandaged, v- cords running from the arm up to small packages with transparent liquid in it. A cut and bruised face, with the mouth slightly open and a small crust of blood in the left corner. Serenity, an angel broken by her fall on earth. She was in a terrible state, her skin was paler then ever, and her destroyed dress lay on a chair near her bed, together with her shoes. Joey gently touched the corner of her mouth where the blood had dried up. He carefully rubbed it, attempting to get it of. Mai picked up the ruined dress. Some parts were ripped and covered in blood, which made her even more sick. She sat down on the nearest chair and buried her face in her hands. She heard the nurse say something about that Serenity wasn't in live threatening stage anymore but she hardy paid attention. The emotions and the tension of that night were leaning heavily on her shoulders.  
  
There's some one that would like to speak to you, Mr. Wheeler. The nurse said in her cold professional voice. Joey nodded, his eyes were wet, like he just cried. Tristan came in, his face was a bit bruised, but he seemed alright. He greeted them, though his voice was shivering. Joey greeted him back, but Mai didn't move a muscle, she didn't even seem to notice Tristan came.  
  
"I'm really sorry about Serenity." Tristan patted Joey friendly on the back.  
  
"It's not your fault." Joey replied. He could smell Tristan's breath. It had a strangely familiar scent, where Joey just couldn't put his finger on.  
  
"I wonder what happened to her." Joey said. "It looks like she fell or something." The nurse had already left so he couldn't ask her. Mai's head nom rested on her hands and she was staring at Serenity, who's chest moved peacefully up and down, like she was asleep. The hospital was quiet only the silent buzzing of the machines that were attached to Serenity broke the silence. Tristan did his best to look normal and relaxed, but seeing Joey devastated like that, hurt him immensely. Nobody said a word , what made the time seem to go even slower.  
  
The door opened swiftly and a nurse came in (a different one this time.) and replaced the one of the little bags above Serenity's bed. She gave them a small smile and left again. But before the door shut, Joey rushed after her. He grabbed her arm as she walking down the corridor.  
  
"Miss, what happened to my sister??" He asked eagerly.  
  
She lifted up an eyebrow and asked: "Your sister?"  
  
"Yeah, the girl in room 302."  
  
"Oh, didn't your friend told you?" She asked. "He was there." Joey's eyes widened. "They had an accident, they crashed into a car on a motorcycle." "Strangely enough, she didn't had a helmet or any kind of protection." The nurse continued. "The police is starting an investigation." After those words she left.  
  
Joey returned to Serenity's room with a blank expression on his face. Tristan. Accident. No protection. Motorcycle. He opened the door and walked in. Through the windows daybreak could be seen.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Tristan laid his hand on Joey's shoulder. Again he could smell the bitter sweet smell. It was on the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Tristan, what happened to you and Serenity?" He wanted to hear Tristan say it.  
  
"What do you mean??" Tristan asked, his voice slightly panicking.  
  
"You had an accident, didn't you!?!?" Joey hissed. He pushed Tristan away. Mai looked up with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, I swear!!!"  
  
"Why was she unprotected???" "No helmet, no nothing!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Who told you that!?!"  
  
"Doesn't matter." Joey cut him off. "Just tell me exactly what happened." He brought his face close to Tristans. "Tell me."  
  
Tristan let out a sigh. And this time Joey could smell it clearly. "You have been drinking, haven't you??" Joey gave Tristan a hard push, causing him to stumble backwards. All the pieces of the puzzle started to fall in place for Joey.  
  
"Y-...I mean no!!!!" Tristan stuttered.  
  
"Don't lie!!!" Joey yelled. "I can smell it!!!" He pushed Tristan again, but this time harder, what made Tristan fall on the ground. "How could you be so irresponsible!?!?!" "Look what you have done to her!!!!!" "I trusted you!!!!" "I would give anything if it could be me laying there!!!!" Tristan yelled back. "I curse every second that her eyes remain closed!!!!!" "You're not the only one that cares for her!!!!" He couldn't help himself, but saying that he blushed.  
  
"I fucking don't believe you....."Joey hissed with tears in his eyes. "Get the hell out of my sight." When Tristan didn't move, Joey hit him on the eye in response. Tristan kicked him on the knee, causing Joey to fall. Mia bolted up from her seat.  
  
"That's enough!!". She cried. "Tristan, get the hell out of this room!!" "You caused enough harm for one night!!!!"  
  
Whiteout wasting one single word, Tristan stormed away angrily. Joey was sitting on the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks. Mai looked at him helpless, she always had a answer to everything, but when a guy was crying, she never knew what to say. She just knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
(~)  
  
Deep in his heart he knew that Joey had every right in the world to be angry with him. The same was for Mai. He had drunk, not only the beer together with Serenity, but before that he had about two beers. He returned to his room on the second floor, where more unpleasant things awaited him.  
  
Around 9 o'clock that morning the police came to interview him. It was done by an friendly looking woman, named WPC Nitta. "Well, Mr. Taylor, let's get to the point right away." She said smiling. "Why wasn't Ms......" She paused to have a look at her paper. "Wheeler wearing a helmet?" "Wasn't she your girlfriend?" "Isn't her safety supposed to be above your own, then?"  
  
Despite how much Tristan would like to say that Serenity was his girlfriend, he decided it was better not to lie.  
  
"No, she is the sister of a friend."  
  
WPC Nitta lifted an eyebrow. "She should have worn a helmet anyway." "It's the law you know."  
  
"I know." Tristan answered miserably.  
  
"And the vehicle was yours?"  
  
"Yes". The questions were awfully simple, but behind everyone was a death trap for Tristan. Or at least, that's the way he saw it.  
  
"Did you drink?" Tristan remained silent. His mind was racing, if he would answer yes, the n thing could go very wrong for him, but he would be honest. If he answered no, then....they probably would find out anyway, and he would be even in deeper shit. But it was worth the risk. He had brushed his teeth, so she wouldn't smell it. He would be safe. For now.  
  
He shook his head. "Mr. Taylor shakes his head,." WPC Nitta stated into the recorder. A few more questions followed before the interview came to an end. "As you may already know, there's an investigation going on about the accident. Here is a form you are obliged to fill up. We'll keep in touch." When Tristan was done filling up the form, that required all kinds of personal stuff, he was glad that he wasn't thrown into jail or something. Broken, he went home.  
  
(~)  
  
The last days passed like they never excited to Joey. Mai persuaded him to go to work, but there he was like a zombie. He ignored everybody. He never came late, to everybody's surprise, and that was just because he hardly slept at night. Every evening he went to the hospital together with Mai to see Serenity. For hours he would sit there and hold her hand, until Mai told him that it was time to go home. Sometimes Yugi would come too, and Tea had send a card, because she was to busy to come. Everyday Joey looked worse. He had dark rings around his eyes, and his face became pale and sad. Tristan tried to apologize but Joey just ignored him, when he tried again, they ended up fighting.  
  
(~)  
  
Carefully moving, letting out a soft moan, Serenity clutched her fingers on the soft fabric of her sheets. She tried to get up, but her whole body ached and her head felt heavy. With every move she made, it felt like a thousand knifes were stabbed through her body and pulled out. She heard the sound of an opening door.  
  
"Hello?" She asked with a raspy voice, like she hadn't used it for ages. "Hello?"  
  
"You are awake!" An almost hyperactive voice answered. "Stay down, or you'll pull your v-cords out." Serenity shivered. V-cords. Was she in a hospital? Why? She felt something in front of her eyes, bandages. Why did she have bandages in front of her eyes?? This must be really wrong.  
  
"Where am I???" Serenity asked.  
  
"In the hospital, darling".  
  
"Why can't I see anything?"  
  
"You had an accident, you fell on your head."  
  
"What!?!?! When???"  
  
"About a week ago. Stay down Miss, your to weak to go anywhere." The nurse said when Serenity tried to get up again. "You need rest." The small conversation was so exhausting to Serenity that when she laid her head on her pillow, she fell asleep instantly. That evening, when Joey heard that his sister woke up earlier that day, he started to look like the old Joey more and more every minute.  
  
(~)  
  
Serenity revalidated quickly, and after a few weeks the bandages on her head could be removed. Finally she would be able to see again. The bandages glide down her face and Serenity opened her eyes. But the moment she did that, she didn't knew if her eyes were still closed or open, because al she could see was complete darkness. Joey who had been eagerly waiting for this moment, because now she could go home, bought her a present. The moment she opened her eyes he said:  
  
"Look what I bought for you!!" Look. She could only wish she could do that.  
  
"I-I can't see........"Serenity stuttered, touching her face. Immediately a doctor rushed towards her. Joey was pushed out of the room.  
  
"How many fingers I hold up?" He asked.  
  
"I-I don't know!!!!!! I can't see!!!!" Serenity yelled. Emotions were taking over. Mostly anger. An hour later a specialist came to examine her eyes. In the mean time, Serenity sat alone in her room with Joey gift. A sketchbook and a pencil set. When the specialist, Mr. Sugi, examined her eyes, he didn't say a word. The only sound he made was an occasional groan, that sounded something like: "hnn" or "hmpf." Serenity, who was still a bit dull of all the drugs, was getting immensely tired of sitting up strait the whole time. Her neck ached and a sickening mix of fear and anger made her want to throw up. After about fifteen minutes, which was a very long time to Serenity, and a few series of hnn's and hmpf's later, she could hear Mr. Sugi pack his stuff. Before she could say anything, he said; "Don't worry miss, I'll spare you the medical details, but it's just temporally. Soon you'll be able to see again."  
  
Serenity felt a wave of relief through her whole body. Soon she'll be able to see again. Soon.  
  
Mr. Sugi closed the door to Serenity's room, immediately Joey ran up to him. Mr. Sugi shook his head.  
  
(A/N): Happy Queensday everybody!!!!!! Sorry for not uploading so long, but i had a lot of tests at school, and my parents were angry with me because my compu had over one thousand viruses. O.o Anyway, everybody says that there's going to be an terrorist attack is the center of Amsterdam. Freaky......I'm glad I live far away of the center. It's now 12.15 in the afternoon, we'll see if I was right. Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed this chap, and the romance is coming soon, I promise. BTW, I know things don't go that way in a hospital, but this is fiction, k? Orange forever!!!!! God save the Queen!!! Greetz, LPCR 


	9. I heard that

Runaway by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

I'd like to thank: **Vendred13** for reviewing my story

Disclaimer: I don't owe Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't tell me you didn't knew.......--;

A/N: this is (again) a short chapter because I had hardly time to write last week. For example, I wanted to put Serenity's new lover in this chapter and some better romance between Joey and Mai, but that'll have to wait until next time, I guess. Sorry.

Chap 9: I heard that!

Sigh "what's taking everybody so long?" Serenity though out loud. "I could use some help here!" Now Serenity relaxed a bit, she needed to use the toilet desperately. "Oh c'mon! Where is the nurse when you need her!" She tried to lay still, because moving made it only worse. "Argh! I feel like exploding!!!"  
  
Mr. Sugi shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have no hope for her."  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Joey asked, fearing the worst.  
  
"I'll spare you the medical details, but it appears that when she fell on her head her nervous system got damaged."  
  
"Is there a chance she'll ever see again?" Joey asked almost whispering, fighting back his tears.  
  
"Only if she gets an operation."  
  
"How much is that gonna cost?" Joey knew he was stupid for asking, he could never afford it anyway.  
  
"Up to 2 or 3 million US dollar." Joey felt every last bit of hope fade away. Mr. Sugi put his hand compassionately on Joey's shoulders.  
  
"Tell her slowly, piece by piece. It will be a great shock for such young girl.........."

()

The next day Serenity was released from the hospital. Joey, who got one hour off to pick her up, brought her to Yugi's game shop. There she would sit at the counter chatting with customers or drawing. Sometimes Yugi would describe some duel monsters to her, which she would draw. Though she was blind, her drawings were stunningly beautiful. If you would stare at them for some time, you could almost see them move and hear there battle cry echoing in your ears. The most extraordinary was, that she never used a eraser, all the lines she drew were fluent as the water in the sea. Yugi decorated his shop with her drawings and put a few in the shopping window with a sign ; "Duel monsters sold here" or "Let's duel!". Many by-passers stopped to take a closer look at the drawings and children would ask Serenity to make them one too when they came to buy cards.

()

Every morning Mai would help dress Serenity and do her hair. Serenity was very happy that Mai was around that often, but she wasn't the only one that enjoyed Mai's company, you could say that Mai and Joey now were officially together. Joey hadn't seen his sister for over almost six years ( she was 13 when he saw her the last time) and though bad things happened, their bond was empowered by this all.  
  
One evening when Mai and Joey went to collect Serenity at Yugi's game shop.  
  
"Hi Yug! Where's Serenity?" Joey asked when they entered.  
  
"She got tired and needed some sleep. She's in my room."  
  
For a moment, Mai thought Joey would explode. Because _Serenity_ was in _Yugi's _bed. And we all know how hotheaded Joey can be. But Joey just nodded and followed Yugi. When they arrived in Yugi's room, Serenity was still sweetly sleeping and watched by a transparent Yami, who was leaning against the window sell, the light of the street shining right through him. Yami greeted them with a small nod. Yugi's deck lay scattered on the floor, together with some other cards, showing some possible combo's. Mai knelt down at Yugi's bed to wake Serenity. Then Yugi beckoned Joey to follow him to the hall.  
  
"Joey, for how long will Serenity remain blind?"  
  
"Ahem, Yami?" Mai asked smiling. "Could you leave the room for a moment?" One of Serenity's bra straps had snapped, and it needed a quick repair. Yami left without complaining. As soon as Mai heard the door close she started working.  
  
Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Blind forever!"  
  
"What's the matter Yugi?" Yami asked as he joined them. "Serenity is going to stay blind fore ever...."Yami's eyes widened.  
  
"Does she know?" Joey shook his head. "The worst is, there's even more......."He told them about the notebook and the nightmares Serenity often had. Suddenly Mai came dashing in.  
  
"Guys! the door was open! Serenity heard everything!!!!"

-nowhere near the end-  
  
A/N: Waaah! Oceans twelve is being recorded in Amsterdam!!!! Must.....see...... OMG! Brad Pitt!!! George Clooney!!!! -faints- please R&R.


	10. Searching in the darkness

Runaway by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge  
  
I'd like to thank: Vendred13, Chibi-Kari, Darkhope and Clyde007 for reviewing.

Chapter 10. Searching in the darkness.  
  
Blind forever.. great. Just totally fucking great. Serenity was laying in her bed. The moment she heard the truth about her blindness, she hadn't said a word. Why should she? They didn't say anything either. She was angry and sad. Angry because everybody lied to her, and sad because this was everything all over again. Blind, depending on others and a burden.  
  
I can't go through with this!!! I refuse to be another burden for Joey or anybody else!!!! With that she glided out of her bed. Quietly, her feet touched the cold ground. Carefully she walked to the door of her room. Before walking out into the hall, she listened. The house was quiet, all you could hear was the rain dripping against the windows. Step by the step she reached the front door. The key was in the lock, and Serenity opened carefully. A chilly gust touched her face. She hopped down the stairs, the cold stone almost freezing her bare feet. Once outside, the rain drained her instantly. She hugged herself, and started to walk. She didn't know where she was going, neither did she care. She refused to live on like this. It had stopped raining, and serenity could hear she was near a river. She could hear the water splash against the shore. Carefully descending through the wet and slippery grass, Serenity reached the stream. Kneeling, she put her hand into it. The stream was cold like everything else.  
  
Die?  
Live?  
Bend?  
Break?  
Vanquish?  
Last?  
  
Serenity took sharp breaths. She wanted all these thoughts to leave. Better dead than blind. She just refused to go through this again. Joey would to have to accept her choice, just like everybody else. Her hand started to get numb because of the cold water. "Since when am I so uncaring??" "How did I become so selfish?" How could she....She rose back on her feet. She was going back. Now. She put her foot into the grass, she heard a small crack and killing pain spread through her left foot. She stumbled backwards. Her other foot slipped and Serenity fell into the cold river.  
  
"I don't want to die!"

But the strong stream pulled her further and deeper into the cold, cold water.  
  
"Help!!"  
  
She felt somebody, or something pull her close. A second arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. "Hang in there" A voice said to her. But the voice sounded hollow, and far away, so far away.

!?!?!?!??!?!

"Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"She'll survive, but she has a high fever. As for her foot, she should walk a little as possible."  
  
"Good, you may leave now doctor."  
  
The doctor bowed. "I'll send a nurse to check up on her. Goodbye" With no response the doctor left quietly with his briefcase under his arm. The other man just yawned, and ran a hand through his damp hair. He stared at the girl for a moment.  
  
"What kind of color would her eyes be?" He wondered, looking at her closed lids. Her cheeks were flushed from the fever, making her look like a little painting. He yawned again. "maybe I should call it the day and go to sleep" he thought looking at his wristwatch. "Christ, 2.49h in the morning? It has been a long day, even for my standards." Stretching his muscles, he walked out of the room.

"Who is she??"

"Hmmmm......is this heaven?" Serenity rolled over. She was covered in soft sheets and her head rested on a big pillow. She tried to lift her head, but a dizzy-spell took over.  
  
"Ugh... my head...."  
  
"Miss, you are awake! Thank god!" Serenity felt how the woman threw the sheet of her body and helped her up. Serenity was still dizzy though her fever, but the strong woman led her to the bathroom. "You need a decent bath first."  
  
Serenity's cheeks flushed crimson red when she felt how the woman undressed her and ordered her to step into the bath. Stumbling, almost falling, Serenity got into the bath with the woman's help. Carefully Serenity sat down in the bath, hugging herself. It must have been an oval bath, one of those that are often in mid-size houses. There was no water in it yet, but soon the it splashed down at Serenity's feet. It was cold, freezing..... Like ice cold hands pulling her further into the darkness.  
  
"Miss! Miss!" Serenity waked from her slumber, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. The bath was filled with sweet smelling warm water.. her nails were digging into the flesh of her upper arms and she took sharp breaths.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Serenity just nodded vacantly as she splashed some water on her heated face to cool it down. The lady washed Serenity's back, as Serenity did the rest of her body. Normally Serenity washed herself, Mai would only help dress her. But this lady, she didn't even knew her name! When Serenity got out of the bath, she felt a terrible pain spread through her left foot.  
  
"Miss, no! Don't lean on that foot! You'll only make it bleed again!" Serenity could only vaguely remember what happened that night. The glass, the water, that voice.....  
  
"Miss it's better if you go back to sleep. It will make you heal faster."

!?!?!?!?!

The rising sun shone through the curtains of the living room of the Wheeler residence.  
  
"Hmm....."Mai moaned. She stretched out and sat up strait. "What's up?" She heard a sleep drunk voice next to her. She turned her head, and faced Joey. "I'm getting up" She tried to do that, but Joey pulled her back. "You're not going anywhere..." Before Mai could even blink, he had pulled her on top of himself. "You're staying right here...." he whispered seductively in her ear. "Joey! Not now!! Mai struggled against his strong grip. Joey just laughed at her actions. But Mai struggled, and struggled. As a result of that they got wined up in the sheets, rolling of the futon, Joey ended up on Mai. They stared at each other, breathing heavily. Their hearts were racing. Mai raised her hand and gently touched Joey's face.  
  
"Joey...."before he could say something back, she had slapped him across the face, and hard.  
  
"Idiot!! Get of me!! Se-.... she never got the chance finish that sentence because Joey pressed his lips firmly, yet sweetly on hers. When they broke apart, Joey told her not to worry, Serenity was strong.  
  
"Yes bu-" "Shhh" Joey interrupted her. He put his finger on Mai's lips, and stared into her violet eyes. She stared back into his chocolate brown ones. "Just don't worry" after that he got up to get dressed. Mai remained paralyzed on the ground. "Who would have ever guessed?" Slowly she got up and walked to Serenity's room to wake her up.

!?!?!?!?!?!

Serenity lay still in her bed. She wondered hoe much time must have passed since she walked away. On the corridor outside her room she heard footsteps. They sounded hasty and returned every few seconds. She could even hear some one cursing.  
  
"that dreaded kid, where is he!?!"  
  
Serenity sighed, and sat up strait. "I wonder, when will some one finally tell me where I am?"

!?!?!?!?!?!?

Carefully he opened the closet door. Did they stop searching? He definitely hoped so. He stepped out of the closet. "Phew, coast clear...." he thought, until he saw some one sitting in the bed right in front of him, his eyes grew wide as he recognized the person.  
  
"Serenity!!!"  
  
Serenity turned her head towards the direction of the voice. "W-who is there?" she vaguely recognized the voice, but she couldn't place it.  
  
"It's me, Mokuba!!!" With that he jumped on the bed and hugged Serenity. "Didn't you remember me?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't recognize your voice!"  
  
"My voice? What about my face?"  
  
"Well..." Serenity bid her lip. "I...got into an accident..." she said almost in a whisper. "I'm blind....."  
  
Mokuba held Serenity tighter and closed his eyes to fight back his tears. "It's not fair....." Serenity felt how Mokuba tightened his grip, so she gently patted his head.  
  
"It's okay....."she said.  
  
"No! No it's not! Liar!" Mokuba said angrily. "There must be something that can be done......"  
  
"I don't know Mokuba....I don't know...."  
  
That moment, the door slammed open, and somebody entered yelling:  
  
"Master Mokuba! What are you doing?! You have to hurry!"  
  
Mokuba grunted. "I'm coming....."  
  
"Forgive him, Miss." The person apologized. Serenity nodded. Master Mokuba? Serenity thought. Hmm, strange....  
  
!?!?!?!?

As soon as Mokuba got into the limo, he realized that he had no idea why Serenity was in there house. Quickly he grabbed the phone and dialed his brothers private number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Seto! It's me!"  
  
Seto sighed and leaned back into his chair. "What is it Mokuba?"  
  
"Why is Serenity in our house???"  
  
"Who's Serenity? A maid?"  
  
"Noohooo! The girl in the guestroom!"  
  
"Oh, she." Seto started to get frustrated. He had loads of work to do, and Mokuba was annoying him.  
  
"Well?? Why is she there!?!" A short silence followed.  
  
"Look, I don't have time for this. I'll speak to you later" Then Seto hang up. Mokuba stared at the cell phone in his hand. "Hmpf, just you wait Seto." He pushed the intercom button and ordered the driver to change course. To KaibaCorp.  
  
Kaiba put his cell phone away. "Great now Mokuba was asking questions." He thought. He leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. At least he had enough time to come up with something to tell Mokuba. "Why did he save her?" "why he?" He smirked. He wasn't obliged to tell Mokuba what happened and why he saved that girl, Serenity. That was her name, right? Or something in that direction.... mainly because he didn't knew that himself... Crap. Work is waiting, he should get a move on it.

!?!?!?!?!?

Mokuba rushed to the elevator, around him people bowed and greeted him, but he just ignored them. He was skipping school ,but he didn't really care, this was more important. He knew his brother didn't had the best reputation in threading girls and having relationship's. He needed to know. What happened. Did he do something to her? Mokuba clenched his fist. He had to know. Quickly he rushed into his brothers office. Seto was sitting behind his laptop, working. When Mokuba entered, he raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you at school?"  
  
"Because I'm here" Mokuba answered. "I need to ask you something."  
  
"What? Not again about that girl right?"  
  
"Yup. Why did you brought her?"  
  
Seto sighed. "Because...she was in trouble.."  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened. "You mean-"  
  
"What I mean is you should get to school before I get angry!" Seto cut him off. Mokuba nodded miserably. It had no use arguing with his brother. It would be fighting a lost battle.

!?!?!?!?!?!

The same lady (at least Serenity thought so) who helped Serenity wash yesterday, helped her dress today.  
  
"Today you can go home!" the lady announced cheerfully.  
  
"Yes,...but, I have to thank Mokuba...and the one that saved me.."  
  
The maids face saddened. If she only knew...she thought. "I can take a massage for you, because Master Kaiba is too busy for these kind of things." And I doubt if he even cares... the maid thought.  
  
"But Mokuba...."  
  
"If you must know...."the maid bit her lip. "Seto Kaiba brought you here. This is his mansion"  
  
Serenity was shocked. After all that Mai told her about him, he seemed to be the devil himself, but he actually saved her life....Serenity lowered her head. Maybe it was for the best not to meet him...But Mokuba...was Mokuba his little brother?! She remembered Mokuba waiting for his brother on the airport.... But he was Mokuba's brother.. how bad he could he be? Strange....

!?!?!?!?!?!?

Not guilty!!! Tristan walked out of the court room. He wasn't guilty! His happy feeling quickly faded away as he looked around. There was nobody happy with him. He hadn't spoke o his friends for a while...wait, what friends?! They hadn't spoke to him since the night of the accident, more than a month ago. He sighed. He doesn't need them. Never did.

!?!?!?!?!?!?

Serenity was led into a car, accompanied by the lady who's name she never really got. She sighed. The driver asked where to. Instead of bringing her home she asked the driver to bring her to Yugi's game shop. Turtle games. As soon as she got out, Yugi came rushing to her, preaching about how worried everybody has been. Serenity nodded her heart filled with guilt. One of the reasons that serenity didn't want to be brought home was because she was afraid that Joey would be angry, and some how might have taken after her dad by hitting her. Deep in her heart she knew that that was ridiculous, but she felt saver when Yugi was around. Joey came alone to pick her up. He wasn't angry, no, he was relieved that she was still alive. He just begged her not to do that ever again. Serenity promised not to walk away anymore while the tears of guilt poured out of her eyes. As Joey hugged Serenity, a tears flowed over his cheek. (A/N: aaaaww!)

!?!?!?!?!?!?

All day Mokuba had been thinking. Why wouldn't Seto just tell him why serenity was in their house? What was he hiding? And what trouble did Serenity get into? Did Seto cause the accident that made Serenity go blind? Mokuba sighed. Still four more periods to go..... No, impossible. Did Seto set his sights on Serenity? But he wouldn't like.. right? So many questions...so few answers...  
  
?!?!?!?!end of this chapter?!?!?!?!?   
  
A/N: sorry for not updating so long!!!! There's just one explanation for the great delay. School. And did figure out the pairing?? If not, it's SetoxSerenity. And that's it. Not changing my mind.[looks around nervous] what did you think about my first real romance between Joey an Mai? [sobs is corner] I suck........please send reviews to cheer me up, I'm overworked....


	11. Light at the end of the tunnel

Runaway by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe Yu-Gi-Oh. Never did, never will.  
  
I'd like to thank: **Darkhope, Vendred13, Chibi-Kari, Shizukaxseto and Court12** for reviewing.  
  
To **Shizukaxseto**: hmmm, well...yeah....y'know...i thought about it, and you have a good point/idea. I think I'll use it. And you'll read when and how, k? Thanks anyway. I would never thought about it myself

Chap. 11: Light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
"It's so hot....."Serenity kicked away all her sheets. Her hands were clam and sweaty. Summer came to Domino city. The days were beautiful and warm, but the night were horrible. They couldn't afford air-conditioning, which made it only worse. Joey and Mai were, like the most people, used to this kind of weather. Serenity cursed softly. She didn't remember summer being so annoying in Domino. Carefully she wiped her forehead. Her T-shirt was seemed soaked by her own sweat. She turned around a few times to catch sleep again. And soon it came.............  
  
!?!??!?!?!?!?!  
  
It was the afternoon break. Joey and Mia went the park to eat their packed lunches. They sat on a bench, and quietly ate. Mai chewed a few times before swallowing.  
  
"Joey....." She started. "I have been thinking"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Well.." Mai swallowed. "can't we lend the money for Serenity's operation?"  
  
Joey sighed. "We've discussed this earlier. What makes you think that the bank would lend us such a sum of money?"  
  
"Well...I wasn't speaking about the bank...."  
  
Joey pulled up an eyebrow. "What then?"  
  
Mai lowered her head. "I meant like a rich somebody......"  
  
"I have my pride two, Mai. I'm not going to beg for money!" He snapped.  
  
"I never said you had to do it..."  
  
"Mai...." "Look!" Mai yelled. "You and Serenity are the closest thing to family I have!! Serenity is like a sister to me!! And I'm prepared to do anything for her!!"  
  
"And who were you planning to ask!? Seto Kaiba?! Joey yelled back.  
  
"In a matter of fact, yes!! I'm not going to Duke Devilin!!"  
  
"I wouldn't even let you!! But Seto Kaiba!?! What is it you are trying to reach?? You have no chance!!!"  
  
"We'll see!!" Angrily Mai stormed off. Stupid Joey! Just you wait!  
  
!?!?!?!?!  
  
That evening, Mai came around to help Serenity. To Joey she didn't say a word. Serenity lay in her bed, while Mai bid her goodnight.  
  
"Mai?" Serenity asked. "is there one more thing you could do for me?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Could you get me a glass of water?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back."  
  
In the kitchen Mai filled a glass with cold water, and added a few ice cubes to keep it cool through the night.  
  
"Hey Mai...." Mai turned around with an arrogant look on her face.  
  
"What?" she asked uninterested.  
  
Joey sighed. "Look, I'm sorry....about this afternoon"  
  
Mai didn't pay any attention to Joey anymore and walked out of the kitchen. She refused to waste anymore words on Joey. When this girl is pissed, it's bad. Joey sighed miserably. This was so wrong. Mai seemed determined to get the money for Serenity. And as it looked now, she would go to extremes to get it.......  
  
!?!?!?!?!  
  
Slightly nervous Mai walked to the elevator. For the last time she checked her make-up in her small hand mirror. She wore a short jeans skirt with a matching jacked and a red top and high heels. She had to make a good impression on that guy. But first...... The elevator "pinged" (A/N: said ping or whatever. You get the point) and a sign that she had arrived on the top floor. The top floor of KaibaCorp. Kaiba's floor. The open doors revealed a large hall, one wall existing out of windows, showing a magnificent panorama view of the city. On the other side of the hall was a big oak door. And in front of it a bodyguard. Casually she walked up to him. Her high heels clicked loudly against the white marble floor.  
  
"Hi there" she said winking.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" the bodyguard asked un-charmed. Mai felt the sweat on her hands.  
  
"I might..." she said teasingly as she let her jacket slip from her shoulder, revealing her bare skin. The bodyguard felt the heat rise  
  
"I...I" he stuttered. Mai immediately noticed his weakness and decided this was the moment to push through.  
  
"Now...." She said closing in on him. "why don't you just let me in?" teasingly she let her finger run across his face. He gulped.  
  
"Y-you may g-go in...." he stuttered blushing madly. Mai's red lips formed into an irresistible smile. "Thank you". Being a gentleman, he opened the door for Mai. This made her smile only grow wider. And as she entered, she threw him a kiss. The bodyguard quickly closed the door and leaned against the wall. He worked only shortly for Mr. Kaiba. And he never knew it would be such exiting work. (A/N: ) As soon as Mai entered, she heard an ice-cold voice say:  
  
"Go away. I said I don't want to get disturbed!"  
  
Mai took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry" She said, not meaning one word she said. "but you and I, we need to talk."  
  
"Is that so?" Kaiba suppressed an upcoming yawn. He hardly slept last night, and his only chance to get some, was now ruined.  
  
"I bet you still remember me Kaiba" Mai said walking up to his desk, leaning her hands on her hips. "I do Valentine" unfortunately. He added whispering. "Why are you here?"  
  
Mai bit her lip and gathered all her courage. "I need money" There. It was out. Kaiba pulled up an eyebrow and chuckled softly. Mai looked at him with narrowed eyes. "For what?" he scoffed. "I'm not going to finance your spending on Prada pumps!" (A/N: don't owe that) Mai closed her eyes to calm the rage that was building within her.  
  
"It's for an operation....." she said with clenched teeth. Kaiba frowned. He put his hand under his chin and took a good look at her. What the...?! Mai thought. Is he checking me out?! "Neither am I going to give you money for plastic surgery." He said smirking. Mai slammed her hands on his desk.  
  
"Now you listen here!!" she yelled. It's not for me and not for plastic surgery!!!!!  
  
Kaiba, completely unfazed by her actions, leaned forward in his chair and hissed:  
  
"Don't you yell at me, little girl" Mai just stared at him angrily. "How much is that joke going to cost me, if I would do it?"  
  
"About 3 million" Mai answered simply. Kaiba's eyes widened.  
  
"Who do you think I am!?! Santa Claus!?! And KaibaCorp?! A charity!?"  
  
"No! I just hoped that you'd have a heart for old friends..." "Old friends??" he laughed. His laugh was cold and joyless and send shivers down Mai's spine.  
  
"And even if would give you the money, what would my profit be of that?" Mai stared at the ground.  
  
"You don't know do you? And you know why not?" Mai shook her head.  
  
"Because there isn't any!!" he stood up from his chair and turned his back to Mai, staring out of the window. Mai kept staring at the ground. Maybe Joey was right. It was stupid to ask him. Maybe she should swallow the last piece left of her pride and go to Duke Devilin. The anger boiled right beneath her skin. Her mind was boggling. A plan was made. A risky one. It could blow her chance.  
  
"But you have so much money, don't you?" Mai asked him tauntingly. "Or is KaibaCorp silently going bankrupt? That hit the sensitive spot. Abruptly Kaiba turned around. His eyes shot daggers at Mai.  
  
"And what makes you think that?" he asked, poison dripping from every word.  
  
Mai gulped. This guy was really scary when he is angry. But it had no use to stop now. "Maybe" she started. "Maybe, Duke Devilins company and Dungeon Dice are consuming the game market and KaibaCorp with it..." Kaiba grabbed Mai's collar tightly.  
  
"And just exactly what are you trying to reach?!" He growled. Mai gasped for air.  
  
"Just as I said. I need money." Kaiba's eyes narrowed and released her.  
  
"Can it walk?"  
  
"It!?" Mai nearly shrieked. "It's a she for your information! But don't you get any ideas..." she hissed.  
  
"You believe everything you read in those cheap magazines, don't you?" "If it's about you, gladly."  
  
"the more make-up the less brains..." Kaiba hissed. Mai narrowed her eyes and decided not argue about it further. She needed that money.  
  
"You bring her here, tomorrow" He stated. Mai was speechless. Did he just say what she thought she heard?  
  
"Why?" she still didn't trust him very much. And she wanted all the misery to end for Serenity, not give her more.  
  
"I want to know what I'm spending my money on."  
  
A/N: hey y'all!!!! Well, another chap up and my teeth hurt. Dentists should die. Especially mine. He sucks. I hope nobody was too OOC .Please R&R


	12. True Lies

Runaway by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

Me don't owe YGO

A/N: IMPORANT!!!! I'm gonna revised this whole story, because i'm not happy with how i wrote some scenes and some entire chapters, so please bare with me. On top of that, the new school year is starting, and i'm starting final exam class, and i have a very full schedule.

I'll try to update this story as soon as i'm done with revisiting. Better, i'll start revisiting today.

Thousands apologies for not updating so long, but i've been on holiday, i had a writer block and i was lazy. Hate me now.

* * *

Chapter 12. True lies

"Psst!! Serenity! Wake up!!!" But Serenity just moaned and flipped on her other side to resumed sleeping.

"C'mon, hurry up!!" Mai grabbed Serenity's sheets and pulled away. "Wake up lazybones!!"

Serenity shivered as she felt the cold air against her bare legs. (it might have been summer, but some morning were still chilly)

Serenity groaned and pulled herself up.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

6:30

"what!?"

"C'mon, you have to dress" Mai pushed her. "We don't have all day."

Serenity didn't even get the chance to eat breakfast, because Mai pushed her to leave as soon as possible.

"But what about breakfast!?" Serenity asked.

"I'll buy you something on the way, but please hurry, else we'll get stuck in the morning traffic."

"Where are we going!?"

Mai swallowed. "To a man who can change your whole future"

"Isn't Joey coming two?"

"No!" Mai cut her of.

Shocked by Mai's sudden reaction, Serenity decided it was better to stop asking question, even if she still had so many left

* * *

.

Mai could feel a weight fall from her heart when she left Joey's neighborhood.

Joey didn't wake up. He didn't notice her sneaking Serenity out. Phew.

Serenity completely forgot about her hunger that she complained about that morning.

Who ever she was going to meet, it was important.

It was about the future.

Her future.

* * *

That night....that river...that girl.....

Innocence was washed away by time. That night he could see his life reflect in that river.

With tremendous power, in a short time, innocence was dying.

Maybe.....

Maybe he saved her to make him feel better..........

Maybe he saved her to proof he was still human and had a heart.

Maybe he hoped to regain his own innocence.

He didn't know.

They were everywhere...always. paparazzi. Recording every mistake. But that night......there were none.

Every year there were released thousands of fake stories about him. Just for the sensation of the ordinary people. What were they trying to proof?

Those stories weren't true. He knew that. And that was all that mattered.

"_Mr. Kaiba_?" An electronic voice interrupted his thoughts. "_Two young ladies are here to see you."_

* * *

A/N: i want to thank all of my reviewers, for supporting me. I love you all.


	13. A small poem

Runaway by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

A/N: well, it's a while again....i hope you guys didn't forget about me!

I'll be writing loads of new chapters soon again, but I need some reviews to motivate me for that people!!! Please come with ideas, suggestions or whatever. Every comment is welcome.

Ahem, this poem, is kind of a dedication to SxS. I'm not a very good poem writer, so don't think to much of it....

* * *

A small poem.

..................................................................

Boys and girls,

Black and white.

Boys and girls,

Happiness and spite.

.........................................................................

Tears drop,

Laughter echoes.

We're all waiting for something.

..................................................................................

Travel the world and the seven sea's,

from Paris to Nairobi,

to find that person.....

just for me.

...................................................................................

(No one said it would be easy)

(in fact, they said it would hard)

..................................................................................

Boys and girls,

Bad and good.

Boys and girls,

Ever changing mood.

................................................................................................

I searching for the person that can free me from this eternal slumber,

Somebody who can open my eyes and break my shell.

I know I'm not the only one,

Everybody has a story to tell.

............................................................................................

My words fall to pieces as they hit the ground,

All my work shatters before my eyes.

The world fall apart,

Without a sound.

........................................................

( be quiet, let your heart speak)

.............................................................

Serenity and turmoil,

Together they are.

Happy.

...............................................................

Boys and girls,

Water and oil.

Boys and girls,

Together they belong.

* * *

A/N: please take the time to check out my newest fic, Take my soul away. It's not sxs, but I hope you like it anyway.


	14. Close encounters

Runaway by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

**To Aphrodite138**: well, literally translated my name means "little red riding hood". Sorry about those spelling mistakes, most of the time I don't even notice I make them. I'm really glad you like my story though.

* * *

Chapter 14. Close encounters

* * *

Call My Name

Dareka Ga Yobu Koe

Kurayami No Fukai Kanashimi

Shiroi Suhada No Kimi Ga Boku No Soko Ni Hikari Wo Sasu

...................................

"Call my name," that voice of someone calling

The deep sadness of the darkness

Your pale skin fills me with light

.......................................

Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo

Nani Mo Mienaku Natte Mo

Yasuraka Na Toki No Naka De

Bokura Wa Arukidasu

.....................................

Even if you could shatter tomorrow

Even if I should lose my sight

We'll start walking

In those times, when we were at peace

* * *

Ashita Moshi Kimiga Kowaretemo; Even if Tomorrow Dies Yu-Gi-Oh ending song.

* * *

Serenity felt like a doll, or rather like a bag of wheat instead of a girl. Mai was dragging her up stairs, into elevators, and Serenity still had no idea where they were heading. On the surface she looked calm, but within she was ready to explode. She hated to get up early and be forced into things. Now she wanted some answers, and quickly. 

"OK Seren, listen up"

"Hmm?"

"whatever is being asked you, don't answer! Let me do the talking." Serenity might have nodded at Mai last comment, but inside she was rebelling. If a question was going to be directed to her, she was going to answer it too. She wasn't a little kid anymore, and could perfectly speak for herself!

Mai shifted nervously from one foot to another as Kaiba's secretary announced their arrival. Quickly she stole a glance of Serenity, her empty green eyes stared into nothingness. She seemed to be completely off this reality.

"Remember who you are doing it for" she told herself as Kaiba's secretary showed them the way to his office. The secretary had an almost pitiful look on her face as she saw the two young ladies enter.

* * *

Kaiba sat in his big leather chair staring at his computer screen with his ocean blue eyes. He was just staring, not even working, typing a report, designing or anything. Just staring and thinking. His thoughts were interrupted by his secretary, who announced two visitors through the intercom. He ordered to let them in. So he could get this quickly over with. Mai entered first, confident looking as always. The person who entered next, made his heart skip a beat. That girl.... 

"This is Serenity" Mai introduced.

Serenity...that name.... it suited her perfectly. Only a halo and a pair of wings and a halo and he would mistake her for an angel.

"Done staring?" Mai asked coldly. Kaiba quickly looked the other way, pretending to be unfazed. But Mai wasn't easy fooled. She had seen Kaiba practically gawk over Serenity. As far as she was concerned, the check was already singed.

"So, anyway, are you gonna offer us a seat?"

"No"

"A drink?"

"No"

"The money for the operation?"

"......." Kaiba was dead silent. Mai got him there...

"First...." He started. "First I have some questions for Ms. Serenity that I would like to ask her." Mai opened her mouth to say something but Kaiba cut her off rudely.

"Alone." Mai eyes grew wide. It looked like she tried to say something, but she clapped her mouth shut and stared at Kaiba with a don't-you-try-anything look , but didn't move a muscle.

"Maybe I should call security..." Kaiba vowed out loud. Mai, who's pride was already hurt enough for the next decade, pursed her lips together and left. After Mai had slammed the door, there fell an awkward silence.

* * *

"Why don't you sit down." The male voice said (remember, Serenity doesn't know it's Kaiba) much closer then it was last time she heard him speak. She felt how the man took her hand and led her somewhere, probably to a chair. Judging by his voice, he was a man in his early twenties. In any case, no older than 23.

"Thank you..."she whispered when she sat down. A long silence followed, nothing happened until Kaiba noticed that he was still holding her hand. He didn't want to let go of that little delicate hand. He cleared his troth and abruptly let go. He sat down into his own chair, still staring at Serenity. She had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen, but they didn't show the slightest emotion. Her eyes were like two dead forest pools.

* * *

Serenity shivered. His palms were warm, but his fingertips were freezing cold. Freezing, like ice.

"Have you always been blind?"

A bit startled Serenity shook her head. "I got into an accident.." She said in a mere whisper. All her rebellious feelings melted away like snow in the summer sun, when she heard Mai slam the door and leave. This was scarier that she thought....

"Was it because you fell into a river?" Kaiba asked before he could stop himself. Though she was blind she looked strait into his eyes with a shocked expression. Something steered in her green eyes.

"No....but how do you know I fell into a river?" She asked.

"Never mind" He cut her off hastily. An awkward silence followed.

"So....Are you going to pay for my operation?"

"Hnn..."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Depends..."

"What do you mean "depends!?" She said raising her voice. "Can't you just say yes or no!?"

"I'll have to think about that.."

Serenity bit her lip. She was quite sure that she had blown her chance for an operation.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to yell at you.." she said murmuring. "maybe it's better if leave"

Kaiba stared with amazement at the girl, seldom had he seen such a quick change of a persons mood. He chuckled and walked around his desk towards Serenity. He took her hand to lead her out of his office. Just before he opened the door, she clutched his hand tightly.

"You know" she said in that whispery voice of hers. "that night I fell into the river, someone saved me. And I never got to thank that person....

"What are you trying to say?"

"Thank you"

"Bu- but hoe did you-?"

"I never told anybody that I fell into the river. So the only one who could know was my savior." Kaiba brought his face closer to Serenity's. He could smell her sweet perfume.

"So you haven't told anybody about it? Let's keep it that way. Our little secret"

"Our little secret...."Serenity repeated.

_Beep beep!!!!_

The sound of the intercom caught them of guard. Kaiba pulled his face back, but Serenity stumbled forward and by mere accident, their lips met. As if time slowed down for a few seconds. Everything stood still, except for their hearts, that raced like the Shinkansen. The next moment they both stumbled backwards, with shocked expressions on their faces. Deep in his heart Kaiba was glad that Serenity was blind, so she couldn't see the deep crimson color on his face. Her normally pale face, had the color that matched Kaiba's perfectly. Serenity shook her head and let out a nervous laugh.

"I should be going" She reached out for the doorknob, but Kaiba grabbed her hand.

"You'll have a message from me within a week"

* * *

Outside the office Mai practically choked Serenity by hugging her and yapping something about how glad she was that Serenity was alright. Later, when they were in the car on their way back, Mai asked Serenity a few things a few things. 

"So, did he agree on paying for the operation?"

"He said we'll have a message from him within a week"

Mai sighed heavily. "he was probably just trying to get rid of you..."

"What do you mean?"

"That's the way the world turns"

"We'll see...." Carefully Serenity touched her lips, thinking about the little "accident"earlier.

"Who was that man actually?"

"A man who can pay 3 million"

"but who!? His name!"

"That's not important! Just drop it!" Mai snapped. Angrily Serenity shut her mouth. She would find out. Just you wait, Mai.

* * *

In the mean time Kaiba was in a meeting. Not that he was listening though..... normally he took notes of important things, but the paper in front of his was empty. He had only one thought in his normally so busy head. Serenity. He touched his lip. It was an accident. 

A lucky accident.

* * *

A/N: Please review and make me happy!!!


	15. Sleepless in Domino

Runaway by Le petit chaperon rouge

Thanks to : **RoseGoddess874, Starwolf4,** **norestar-angel****, GoldenStar, ashley**

for reviewing.

* * *

Chap 15. Sleepless in Domino

* * *

Serenity lay in her bed, but she couldn't sleep. When she closed her eyes, the sleep wouldn't come. She could hardly sleep or eat. Like she had a permanent knot in the stomach.

Three days have passed. She thought. He said within a week I'll have a message. Never was a week so long. Serenity turned on her other side. Would he be thinking about her? Just like she was thinking about him the past tree days? She sighed heavily. It was an accident. What was she thinking? She didn't even knew who that man was! She released another sigh. He probably couldn't care less about her.

How terribly wrong she was.

* * *

2 days later

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!"

Joey wasn't really a morning person, but this morning he was wide awake.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaiiiiii!!!!!!!" he yelled again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Don't twist your knickers!"

Joey ignored her comment, and stormed into the room that he and Mai were sharing.In his hand he had a white envelope.

"could you explain what this is?" he asked Mai holding the envelope in front of her face.

"That's an envelope"

"Yes! An envelope! An envelope from fucking KaibaCorp!!! And it's addressed to my sista!!"

"......"

"Why the hell does Kaiba send my sista a letter!?"

"How should I know!?" Mai tried innocently. "Why don't you open it and read it?"

Joey glared at her for a moment, and then he opened the letter. It didn't contain a word from Kaiba or whatsoever. It only had a piece of paper from the Domino Academic Hospital with a confirmation of the payment for the operation. It also had the date of when they were expecting Serenity in the hospital.

"But that is today!!" Mai shrieked.

Joey was staring at the letter, speechless. Kaiba actually paid for the operation? Impossible. There had to be strings attached to this. There is no way that Kaiba would do this for free.

* * *

Serenity, who overheard their conversation through the this walls, was thunderstruck.. Kaiba, Seto Kaiba had paid the 3 million? And she had nearly kissed him!? No way! On the other hand...at least she "nearly' kissed a handsome young guy. Her heart was beating like crazy. She nearly kissed THE Seto Kaiba, fantasy of million women across the world. Oh my god...

* * *

"Serenity!!!" Mai came dashing in. "We're leaving!!"

"Where to?" Serenity said innocently.

Mai gave her a tight hug. "We've got the money! You're getting your operation today!!"

Serenity felt a tear slip from her eye.

Seto Kaiba, I'm deeply in your dept.

* * *

Here I am. Again. She thought. In the hospital. For another operation. Hopefully for the last.

She was starting to doze away under the narcosis. Seto Kaiba. She remembered seeing a picture of him in the paper. Even in the black and white picture his azure blue eyes pierced her every thought.

Is....this.....l-...love?

* * *

In the waiting room

"What is it, Joey? You seem....sad.."

"I dunno....it's just that..."

"what? You can tell me."

Joey sighed heavily. "I'm very happy that Seren is getting her operation. But...."

"the money?"

Joey nodded. "this isn't like Kaiba..." he sighed again. "what did you had to do for that money?" He looked into Mai's eyes. "D-..Did you sleep with him?"

Mai's eyes widened. "are you serious!? Of course not!!" she hissed.

"You never know..."

"Oh c'mon Joseph, do you really think I would do such a thing??"

Joey remained silent. Mai was a lady, she would never do such a thing, it was a foolish to ask. But that left his question unanswered. What had drove Kaiba to give the money? There had to be something. It was very like Kaiba, to wait until the surgery was over and come with the most horrible demands. Joey sighed. It was worth the risk.

"Joey...darling...don't worry." Joey looked up. Mai was sitting a lot closer than a minute ago. Her soft hand touched his cheek.

"Trust me."

"I trust you..."her murmured. "I just don't trust Kaiba."

"Everything has been taken care of" She whispered before placing her soft lips on his. Her lips tasted of summer fruits. Joey's favorite.

* * *

Everything was dark. But then again, so it has always been. Serenity was completely disoriented. She hadn't the slightest idea whether it was day or night. She could feel thick bandaging on her sore eyes.

"Success guaranteed" the doctors told her before she fell fast asleep, into a dark dreamless sleep. A nurse told her, to comfort her, that the surgery was carried out by the best doctors in Domino, and the probably the best in Japan if not Asia. Still, to Serenity that made no difference. A surgery could always fail. But she did her best to look at it from the bright side. She was in the middle of people who loved her and forgave her all her mistakes. She even had a generous man paying for her surgery. And generous handsome young man. She felt her cheeks heat up a bit. "Just my luck." She thought.

"I have a crush on the man people have been warning me for. But then again, the forbidden and danger and the two most attractive things there are. And something else, Mai was the one who led me to him. Hmm....." Further thoughts fell into a bottomless well in her mind as she dozed off again, dreaming of a certain rich, blue eyed young man.


	16. Back to normal

Runaway by Le petit chaperon Rouge

* * *

I thank: **StarWolf4, Darkhope, Akewataru, RiterAnonymous and GoldenStar** from the bottom of my heart for the motivation they gave me to write a new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16. Back to normal

* * *

The last few days had passed Kaiba in total blankness. He already didn't get much sleep, but now when he closed his eyes the sleep just wouldn't come, even though his body was tired. 

She was in his head.

Every time he passed the hospital where she was in, he wanted to go in, and at least steal a glance of her. Whatever he did, whenever, his thoughts were thoughts were distracted by her. She dominated his every move.

He didn't want to lose her out of his sight after the surgery was done. So his brilliant mind started boggling.

* * *

Today was the day. Finally. Filled with tension Serenity could feel how the bandages were de-wrapped (that doesn't exist, i know. but you know that i mean right?) from her eyes. 

She had her eyes forced shut, afraid that the surgery might have failed again. Then, while scraping up all her courage, she slowly started to open her eyes.A bright light met her eyes for the first time in a long time. She blinked heavily, adapting to the brightness that she hadn't seen for such along time.Her heart was beating like crazy, she could actually see again! She looked around, whether there would be anybody she recognized since her brother and Mai weren't there, which surprised her. Didn't they know? Didn't they make it?

She looked around again, smiling gratefully. Suddenly her eye fell on a tall figure standing at the foot end of the bed. His azure eyes looking down on her.

* * *

"Mai?" 

"yeah?"

Mai and Joey were walking casually down the street to the hospital. In Mai's hand was a gift bag with some chocolates and a stuffed animal in the shape of a Kureboh (admit! he's cute!!!)

"I can't stop thinking about what Kaiba's trying to pull of here...."

Mai sighed heavily. "Look, Joey, I understand you're not comfortable about having Kaiba involved. But...oh! i don't know! How bad can it be!?"

"with Kaiba, very bad." Joey murmured.

"light up now, we're about to visit your sister. We'll take care of this Kaiba matter later." She gave him a peck on the lips and laughing they entered the hospital.

* * *

As soon as Serenity realized who that man was, she felt her cheeks heat up. So it was really him... 

"I trust you know who I am" the man spoke. He made a small wave with his hand, signaling the doctors to leave.

Serenity nodded. "You are Mr. Kaiba" she said quietly.

"Indeed. And do you know how much this operation has cost me?"

" I...don't know precisely. But I'm sure it was a lot."

"Yes, it sure was a lot. Much more than you will own through your whole life."

Serenity hung her head. "I will do anything to repay you, Mr. Kaiba"

This was going to be a lot easier than Kaiba thought. He originally thought she would be defiant like her brother, but she was as meek as a sheep.

"Come work for me, and you'll have the chance to repay your depth."

"really?"

Kaiba smirked. This was all too easy. Just then, the door was slammed open and Joey came bursting in followed by Mai.

They both completely overlooked Kaiba, and gave all their attention to Serenity.

"Hey! Your bandages are gone!" Joey yelled.

"Yeah, they took them off a while ago..." Serenity replied.

"here, we brought you some presents!" Mai said and gave the bad to Serenity.

"Oh, thank you!"

By then Joey had noticed Kaiba standing in the room, and they threw each other dirty glances.

"Something wrong, mutt?"

Joey just gritted his teeth , and decided not to reply on that.

"Well, I must be going" Kaiba announced as he pushed Joey away from Serenity's side to shake her hand. His large hand took Serenity's petite one and shook it gently. In the mean time his sharp azure eyes stared into her soft green ones. Serenity felt a blush creep up her cheeks, and her mind went blank for what seemed an eternity until Kaiba abruptly let her hand go and swiftly walked out. Serenity closed the palm of her hand and noticed that there was a piece of paper in it.

Before Joey or Mai could notice, she hid it under her sheets.

* * *

(nowhere near the end....we still have a long road to go) 


	17. First days are the hardest

Runaway by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

* * *

I'd like to thank: **RiterAnonymous** (and yes, I want that cookie!), **Goldenstar, StarWolf4, RoseGoddess874, Crystal-shards213, pArDoN mE, Darkhope, BPrincess** for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 17: First days are the hardest

* * *

When Serenity was finally alone in her room, she carefully folded the note open and read what it said. It had a number, that was all. Would that be Kaiba's number? She blushed at the though of it. Quietly she sneaked out of her room, and picked up the cordless/wireless (you get point, ne?) phone and sneaked back. She dialed the number, and while listening to the monotone bleeps before the phone was answered, she flipped through her sketch book. Most images where messy and had spots from dried up tears on them. Looking at them made Serenity sad. She slammed the book close and decided to throw it away later. She wanted to forget that period of her life as soon a possible.

Finally, a connection. She could hear the phone being picked up on the other side of the line.

"Hello, KaibaCorp personnel department, this is Kyoko speaking. How can I help you?" A cheery voice said. Oh well, Kaiba giving his number to a girl was thought a little too romantic..

"Uhm.. My name is Serenity Wh-…"

"Serenity? As in Serenity Wheeler?" the girl interrupted.

"Yes…"

"Just a moment, I'll put you through."

And as Kyoko finished, an annoying melody blared through the horn into Serenity's ear. Soon it ended and male voice asked:

"Serenity Wheeler?"

"Yeah.. that's me.."

"Mr. Kaiba left instructions about you…"

The man, who happened to be the head of the personnel department told her to come the next day to the KaibaCorp main building, there she would be instructed further.

* * *

(next day!)

* * *

Serenity got up early, because she didn't want to make a bad impression by coming late. She didn't want to attract attention by dressing really fancy, so she picked something stylish, yet casual. A pair of dark jeans, a simple top, a jeans jacket matching her pants en some sneakers did the trick. Most of the clothes she had came from Mai's collection. Yes, Mai had regular clothes too, she just never wore them.

Cautiously looking around, Serenity sneaked out of the apartment. Her lazy brother was still fast asleep around this time.

* * *

(later at KaibaCorp)

* * *

Serenity walked to the counter where a middle aged woman was reading something on the computer while drinking steaming coffee out of a colorful mug. The blue-ish light from the monitor softly radiated on her friendly looking face and reflected on her thin rimmed glasses.

"Excuse me?" Serenity asked shyly.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"uhm…I'm Serenity Wheeler and…"

"Right. Follow me please."

A bit stunned Serenity followed the fragile lady to the elevator. They went to the 6th floor.

When the elevator doors opened, the lady told Serenity to take the door at the end of the hall. And with that the elevator doors closed, and Serenity was alone. A bit unsure Serenity walked to the door and knocked. Immediately the door opened.

"Serenity Wheeler?" the man who opened the door asked. Serenity didn't even had the time to answer, because she was pulled right in. Serenity felt pretty confused, because everybody she met in the building seemed to know where she had to go, and what the exact purpose was of her being there, but nobody seemed to bother to tell her.

"Welcome, welcome" the man greeted her. "sit down, please" Serenity obeyed and sat down on the chair at the desk. The man sat down on his own chair.

"How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. I am Howard." He said smiling. He was an older man, probably in his early forties. Through his night black hair, soft grey streaks started to appear. His grey eyes looked tired and worn, but still held a certain spark of youthful energy.

"you probably wonder what you are doing here" he continued and Serenity nodded. "to be perfectly honest with you, I don't know either. I don't think anyone knows except for Mr. Kaiba." He said with a sudden seriousness. "All he said was that you had to work here"

"aha…and.. what is it exactly what I'm going to do?"

"well, you'll be doing promotional work with a team of a few other girls." He pulled out a package of the size of a large cereal box from beneath the table and handed it over to Serenity.

"this contains all the information about the product you're going to promote and all the other necessary things you might need."

Serenity took the package, and stared at it, confused. She blinked a few times.

"I there something wrong?" Howard asked concerned.

"It's.. just…it's going all so quick….I'm just completely confused…" Serenity said blankly.

"Well…If Mr. Kaiba wants something he'll get.. his way."

With that, he led Serenity to the exit. When Serenity stood outside she looked at the in brown paper packed package. She shook her head, sighing softly. After that she hurried home, hoping she could hide the package before anyone would notice. Especially Joey. Because somewhere, she had the feeling he wouldn't like it all that she was going to work for KaibaCorp.

* * *

Sneaking back into the house was successful. Joey was in the kitchen, singing. (don't ask). Closing the door to her room, she threw herself on the bed and started to unpack the package.

It contained a blue and white sleeveless mini dress, a pair of high heeled shoes, the left one was blue and the right one white, matching the dress. Further there were a few letters and a little book init.

The one thing that caught her eye was a snow white envelope with her name written on it with a blue pen. The letters matched each other perfectly, as if they were printed on the paper.

Curiously she opened the envelope and took the letter out.

She read:

_Serenity Wheeler, _(strange way to start a letter, don't you think? Kind of senseless…)

_I highly suggest you put utmost effort to this job I have given you, for most people would die for such an opportunity. Another reason, even more important, for you not to blow this job is that you are deeply in my depth, and I have no intention of letting you go before it's repaid to the last yen._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Seto Kaiba_

Serenity read the letter a few times over , taken aback by it's rudeness. She didn't seem to have a choice but to work for him. Anyway, it was going to take her forever to repay that 3 million. Oh well, she might as well try on her working outfit. As she tried it on, she noticed it was truly skin tight and short. With the heels with it, there was only was way to describe the whole lot: skanky.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and shivered at the thought she had to be dressed like that in public. She looked through the book about the product. It was a new sort of Gameboy thingy, that came with the new possibility to play online to play Duel monsters with people at the other side of the world. It was specially designed to attach to the newest duel disk that just came on the market, obviously a KaibaCorp product too. Serenity read everything about the "Intercontinental Duel Device" a.k.a. IDD. She tried to learn as much of the information as possible by heart. After changing back to her normal clothes she his the whole lot under her bed, hoping nobody would find it.

* * *

She walked into the kitchen where Joey was eating his breakfast.

"morning sis" he greeted her.

"good morning Joey" she said smiling while pouring some cereals in a bowl. "don't you have to go to work today?"

"Nah, I having a day off"

"really? Do you have plans for today?"

"Yeah…I'm going shopping with Mai." he said with a serious face. Serenity giggled. "oh well, I'd better get ready. See ya sis!"

Serenity smiled. Mai and Joey were such a funny couple. She was this sophisticated upper class girl, and he was this sloppy backstreet punk. Always quarreling about nothing, yet deeply in love.

* * *

Mai and Joey went shopping, well, more like Mai was trying on things and spending money while Joey was absently tagging along. Around three a clock they sat down in a café for a drink.

"You don't seem to enjoy yourself.." Mai said

"I enjoy myself looking at you" he said smiling. Mai blushed. They stopped by the arcade to have some fun, actually, Joey had convinced Mai to go.

"Joey…" Mai tried.

"oh c'mon! it'll be fun!" he said. "I went shopping with you, now you come play some games with me!"

Mai sighed. "Okay, you win…"

They played countless games, and both had the time of their life. Mai got a lot attention form the opposite sex while playing those motor race games where you sit on a motor model. You don't see a beautiful girl in a short skirt on a motor everyday. Joey wasn't too happy about all those guys gawking over Mai, and so weren't their girlfriends, but he enjoyed the view of Mai beautiful long slender legs too.

* * *

Around Dinner time they returned home, were Serenity welcomed them happily. She had already cooked dinner and they all enjoyed their meal. Serenity went to bed early, because she said she was worn out. Joey wondered what could have worn Serenity out that much, since she had been home all day.

But he had a bit more important matters on his mind now, like Mai. They spend a romantic night together on the sofa watching sappy love movies.

* * *

The next morning, Serenity dressed into her costume and applied some light make up. She pulled out a long coat out of the closet to cover her up. She grabbed her purse, and on her way she was.

She arrived nicely on time, and looked around for a bit if she could spot some of her colleagues. They all stood on the lawn that led to the entrance of the main KaibaCorp building. Behind them was a sale spot, where the IDD was sold by two men.

She quickly found them, it was a group of three girls chatting in their matching outfits. Serenity took of her coat and approached the girls. The first one to notice her was a jumpy blonde.

"heeeyyy! You must be the new one!" she yelled. Immediately the other girls turned around to face Serenity, who felt a little awkward.

"um… hi. I'm Serenity" she introduced herself a bit uncertain.

"And I'm Kaori! Nice to meet you!" the energetic blonde said while shaking Serenity's hand wildly.

"I'm Michiko" A beautiful tall girl introduced herself. She had long red hair, that hung likes flames down her back, and the deepest green eyes Serenity had ever seen. The third girl had short brown hair and dark eyes. She introduced herself as Aneko. She was a very calm and reserved person, and radiated something motherly.

"Okay! Let's get this thing going!" Kaori shouted. Aneko gave Serenity a pile of folders.

"here, you can hand these out to the by passers." she explained. "let the drawing attention of people to Kaori and Michiko, well take care of the rest."

"Okay, everybody ready?" Michiko asked. Everybody nodded. "let's do this!"

The next moment the air was filled with flyers that Kaori and Michiko had thrown up in the air.

"Attention, attention!" Kaori yelled. "today KaibaCorp proudly presents: the IDD!"

That certainly got peoples attention. A small crowd gathered around them, listening to Michiko explaining about the product in an highly seductive voice. In the meantime Aneko and Serenity were giving out flyers.

Children were looking at the IDD that Michiko was flashing before their eyes with those : I-must-have-that looks. The male teens were doing the same, but they were rather looking at Michiko.

Suddenly Kaori pulled Serenity to the front and whispered in her ear: look, all those guys looking at you. C'mon, use your charms to convince them to buy a IDD!"

Serenity gulped, and wanted to object, but it was too late.

"Gentlemen! This is my friend Serenity!" she said smiling. "be nice to her!" and she hopped off.

"hello beautiful" one of the guys said smiling slyly. Serenity blushed, and looked around and saw Kaori having another group of men convinced. Okay, Seren, you can do this. She told herself.

"So…you play duel monsters, huh?" she asked.

"yeah!"

"Of course!" they all yelled. Right….think Seren.

"So you're good at it?" she said flashing them a smile. Again everybody yelled thing like "of course" and "sure".

"And of course you would like to prove to the world that you're the best, right?" Now she was catching the flow of it.

"well, here's your chance! Challenge the world with this device: the IDD!"

At that moment Kaori came back throwing flyers in the air.

"Prove the world you're the best!"

"that was great!" Aneko told Serenity. "Challenge the world…"she sighed. "that's a great line, we should use that way more."

"it's beginners luck" Michiko said coldly. "She has still a lot to learn."

* * *

The afternoon went by quickly. Aneko had pulled out the newest model duel disk from somewhere and demonstrated a duel with the promotion team in the US. The graphics were truly spectacular and watching was almost a good as playing. The people were awed.

* * *

Around 5 o'clock, work was over. Serenity was just about to leave, when a bodyguard walked up to her.

"Mr. Kaiba wishes to see you" he said in a monotone voice. "please follow me"

the girls looked surprised. Why would Kaiba want to see Serenity? Serenity sighed and waved at the girls before following the bodyguard into the building.

On the top floor was Kaiba's office. Though Serenity had been here before, she had never seen it. She was awed by the beautiful view, but she didn't get the time to look properly, because the bodyguard pushed her into Kaiba's office.

"So you enjoyed your first day?" A cold voice asked.

Serenity pulled her coat closer around herself and nodded. After a short silence Serenity bowed deeply and said:

" I thank you form the bottom of my heart for everything you have done for me, Mr. Kaiba"

" this sort of creeping attitude won't get you anywhere." Kaiba said coldly. "just make sure you do your job properly, and you might make a promotion."

Serenity was taken aback a bit by his cold attitude, she hadn't expected him to be that cold.

" I will keep 50 percentof your salary, to pay of your depth." Serenity was lucky that KaibaCorp employees made good money, so even with 50 percent off she made reasonable money. She nodded that she understood.

"So how is you costume?" he asked slightly narrowing his eyes as he leaned back into his leather chair.

Serenity swallowed.

"It's ok…"she said uncertainly.

"Why don't you show it to me?"

Serenity blushed a bit when she let the coat slip of her shoulders. She already felt uncomfortable wearing it, but now Kaiba was staring at her like that she felt even worse. Blushing worse and worse she looked down, avoiding his gaze. He was staring at her…just staring. The costume fitted her perfectly. The tight dress showed of every curve on her body perfectly. Kaiba could feel his temperature rise. He saw dozens of girls in this costume, but not one looked so perfect init as she did. A long silence followed. Finally Serenity looked up, and could have sworn that she saw a blush on Kaiba's face.

" You are dismissed" was all her said, before he spun his chair and back was facing her. Slowly putting her coat back on Serenity walked out and bid Kaiba a good evening. The moment she closed the door behind her, she felt how insanely her heart was beating. She put her hand on her chest en sighed.

"It's been a long day"

* * *

A/N: Please RnR! Oh! Wait! I have a question: do you think I should raise the rating? Let me know! 


	18. Secrets reveald and cover ups

Runaway by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

* * *

A/N: **thank you for reviewing! I love you all! Ice-cream for everyone!** phew, finally another chapter up. I'm truly sorry it took so long, but my finals are in may and I have been studying all the time. After my finals I have 3 months holiday, so I'll have plenty more time to update! I'll try to get the next chapter up by next week, but I'm not sure if I can make it.

* * *

Chapter 18. Secrets revealed and cover ups.

* * *

What happened last time: 

_She quickly found them, it was a group of three girls chatting in their matching outfits. Serenity took of her coat and approached the girls. The first one to notice her was a jumpy blonde._

"_heeeyyy! You must be the new one!" she yelled. Immediately the other girls turned around to face Serenity, who felt a little awkward._

"_um… hi. I'm Serenity" she introduced herself a bit uncertain._

"_And I'm Kaori! Nice to meet you!" the energetic blonde said while shaking Serenity's hand wildly._

"_I'm Michiko" A beautiful tall girl introduced herself. She had long red hair, that hung likes flames down her back, and the deepest green eyes Serenity had ever seen. The third girl had short brown hair and dark eyes. She introduced herself as Aneko. She was a very calm and reserved person, and radiated something motherly._

"_Okay! Let's get this thing going!" Kaori shouted. Aneko gave Serenity a pile of folders._

"_here, you can hand these out to the by passers." she explained. "let the drawing attention of people to Kaori and Michiko, well take care of the rest."_

"_Okay, everybody ready?" Michiko asked. Everybody nodded. "let's do this!"_

* * *

"_So how is you costume?" he asked slightly narrowing his eyes as he leaned back into his leather chair._

_Serenity swallowed._

"_It's ok…"she said uncertainly._

"_Why don't you show it to me?"_

_Serenity blushed a bit when she let the coat slip of her shoulders. She already felt uncomfortable wearing it, but now Kaiba was staring at her like that she felt even worse. Blushing worse and worse she looked down, avoiding his gaze. He was staring at her…just staring. The costume fitted her perfectly. The tight dress showed of every curve on her body perfectly. Kaiba could feel his temperature rise. He saw dozens of girls in this costume, but not one looked so perfect init as she did. A long silence followed. Finally Serenity looked up, and could have sworn that she saw a blush on Kaiba's face._

" _You are dismissed" was all her said, before he spun his chair and back was facing her. Slowly putting her coat back on Serenity walked out and bid Kaiba a good evening. The moment she closed the door behind her, she felt how insanely her heart was beating. She put her hand on her chest en sighed._

"_It's been a long day"_

* * *

Serenity hurried home. The sky was getting dark quickly, and dark clouds were forming. Soon the first raindrops fell into Serenity's hair. She just sighed and grabbed her coat tighter. She fought her way through the big crowd of people on the street, who obviously all thought the same as she did: get home quickly. 

As she searched her pockets for her keys, she tried to figure out a way how to get in to the house unnoticed. Suddenly she got a great idea. The rain pipe was right next to her window, and if she remembered correctly she left it open this morning.

Serenity kicked of her heels and held them in her right hand. Skilfully she climbed up to her window, hoping nobody had closed the window. Phew, it was still open. Whit a light thud she landed on the floor of her room. She took a glance in her mirror. Shit! Her make-up was run out and her hair hung in soaked streaks around her shoulders. Carefully slipping of her coat she sneaked to the bad room to grab some towels. When she was sneaking back to her room she heard hr brother call:

'Ren? Is that you?". Serenity heart stopped beating for a second. She heard her brothers footsteps coming closer.

"Yeah! It's just me!" She called back quickly. "I'm just gonna take a shower!" She said locking the bathroom door just before her brother appeared around the corner.

"Weird…I didn't hear the door at all" Joey thought to him self as he returned to the kitchen to grab himself a snack.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Serenity quickly washed off all the make-up, while she let the shower run. She wrapped herself in a towel and went back to her room to change into some dry clothes.

"Where were you all day?" Joey asked as Serenity entered the kitchen. "I was worried about ya"

Serenity put up a fake smile. "I uuh…" At that moment the phone rang. Joey hurried to pick it up.

"hey honey!" he said after picking it up. Serenity sighed in relief. Mai had saved her without even knowing it. She slipped out of her seat and went to back to her room. She laid back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Tired as she was, she fell asleep.

* * *

Kaiba was looking at the report in his hands. He must have read the first sentence a thousand times, but still he had no idea what it said. Sighing he put it away in his suitcase. He'll read it later. Today was just one of those days. Usually he would have finished that report right away, but not today. All he really wanted was to go home, have a meal and go to sleep. Looking at the files on his table made him remember he couldn't do that. He'll just have to stay till deep in the night, and work. Trying to ban everything from his head, he picked up one of the files and stared to work on it. Although his left brain kept on bringing images of a certain girl…. 

When he woke the next morning, he noticed he laying on the leather sofa in his office. Once again, he didn't made it home. Sometimes he doubted if this was the life he wanted. Most 22-year olds didn't make it home because they were too drunk, but not him. He couldn't make it home because he had to work too much. Most people his age partied all night, while he was working. He shook his head violently. He shouldn't think like that. He had everything he wanted. Well….not everything. He wanted more. Some one to share his life with. But who? Most girls were just after his money.

"_I bet Serenity isn't" _a little voice in his head said. I bet she is. He thought to himself, she not any different from all those other girls. He kept on arguing with himself while getting up from the sofa.

* * *

Serenity woke form her slumber as she heard her brother sing in the shower. 

_would you like to swing on a star  
Carry moonbeams home in a jar  
And be better off than you are  
Or would you rather be a fish?_

Frank Sinatra, swinging on a star

As he continues singing Serenity felt herself sweatdrop. Out of all songs…..

She got out of bed, and wanted to grab he working clothes. She felt her heart stop beating. She left the clothes in the bathroom yesterday! Shit, shit ,shit! Sneaking out wouldn't be a problem, but this….

Clueless she walked into the living room, where Mai was watching tv.

"Good morning!" Mai greeted her.

"Morning…."Serenity greeted back.

"Since you're here anyway and your brother is in the shower" Mai said. "you might wanna explain this" she said holding up Serenity dress. Serenity's eyes grew wide.

"give me that!" She said quickly trying to snatch the dress from Mai's hands.

"You tell me how you got it first!" Mai said holding the dress tightly, so Serenity couldn't snatch it back.

Serenity kicked herself mentally. HOW in the world could she have been SO stupid?

"Fine….have it your way…" Serenity said slowly. "I work at KaibaCorp. now give it back!"

"what, what, what?" Mai said in shock. "Serenity…your brother…."

"I know! But I owe Kaiba the money!" Serenity practically screamed as she snatched the dress from a shocked Mai.

Serenity ran of to her room, with Mai following her.

"Now you listen to me closely Seren" Mai said as she closed the door behind her. "You work for your brothers archenemy, five days a week. How are you planning to cover it all up?"

"Uhm…I haven't really thought about that yet…" Serenity answered while playing with the fabric of the dress.

"Oh shit!" she suddenly yelled. The little clock on her dresser said: 9:00. She was already an half hour late!

"Mai please…I need your help" Serenity begged. Mai sighed, knowing which way this was going.

* * *

In the car

* * *

"So…tell me." Mai said. "what kind of work is it exactly?" 

"Promotional work…"Serenity said hesitating.

And like that they sped off to KaibaCorp.

* * *

Around 9: 30 Serenity came running to her colleagues. Aneko seemed worried why Serenity had come so late. Michiko just rolled her eyes en muttered something about "getting into trouble". Kaori didn't even notice Serenity since she was running around throwing flyers in the air. 

The rest of the day went normally. While handing out flyers to by-passers Serenity was thinking about two tings:

1) How thankful she was that Mai promised to cover for her.

2)didn't every person in this town have a IDD flyer already!

After a lot of begging and promising she promised to cover for serenity and she said to leave it all to her. Serenity was confident that Mai was knowing what she was doing.

That evening Serenity had to go to Kaiba again. One of his goons came to take her up to his office. Serenity could feel her legs get weak. Not again….

* * *

She walked into Kaiba's office, he sat in his leather chair, his back facing her. An awkward silence followed. Serenity was nervously shifting her weight from one leg to another. Finally Kaiba spoke: 

"So…it's your second day, and you come one hour late to work."

"I…I …"Serenity stuttered.

"Silence! I don't want to hear you pathetic excuses!" He hissed while spinning in his chair to face her. "Normally I would fire you for something like this…but I have an alternative…"

Serenity felt cold sweat on her back. What the hell did he want from her?

"What is the alternative?" She asked shaky.

"You stay here tonight"

Serenity's eyes grew wide. Stay the whole night…with him?

"If you decide to leave" Kaiba continued. "I'll fire you, and get my 3 million beck through a lawsuit." Serenity swallowed.

"Ok…I'll stay.." She said hesitantly.

"You can start putting those files back that are on my desk"

Sighing, Serenity slipped her coat of her shoulders and picked up the stack of files.

Kaiba followed Serenity with his azure eyes. He had hoped to get some work done, but how could he, with something like this in his office?

Serenity stretched out to put a files in one of the highest drawers, and she could sense Kaiba was looking at her. Stupid dress, she cursed mentally.

It was around 8 o'clock when Serenity was done putting away the files. She had already been working for 3 hours. Her arms hurt from holding all those files and stretching out the whole time. Silently she sat down on the leather sofa, waiting for Kaiba to give her another job to do.

"you're done?" he asked her coldly.

"yes, Mr. Kaiba"

"fine, you can put away these last files that I've just finished"

Serenity got up and picked up the files. The first file she had to put away had to go in the highest drawer, the one Serenity just could not reach. Suddenly she felt how someone stood behind her, took the file from her hand and put it in the drawer. Shocked, Serenity turned around and stared at Kaiba's chest. Just then…something snapped.

Kaiba planted his lips roughly on Serenity's. From pure shock, she didn't stop him. She felt his right hand run through her hair and rest in her neck. She wanted him to stop, and scream at the top of her lungs. But a part of her wanted to stay like this for ever. In the meantime Kaiba was mentally yelling at himself, about what the hell he was doing. But he couldn't stop himself. It would be like trying to stop a giant avalanche.

Serenity felt how Kaiba softened his kiss, shyly, gently, she kissed him back. Abruptly he stopped and backed away. Serenity felt the cold metal thought the thin fabric of her dress. It made her shiver. Kaiba made his way back to his desk, and sat down in his chair.

"you're dismissed" was all he said.

Serenity wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. So she just grabbed her coat and left. Outside, she walked slowly down the street, thinking about everything that had happened that evening.

* * *

Kaiba was staring out of his window. He felt broken. The moment she kissed him back, something happened. As if her kiss had reminded him that he was human too, that he couldn't do everything on his own. Everything that he had denied for all those years, suddenly seemed so stupid to him. Maybe he should go home early today….. 

Serenity kept dreaming about the kiss. I the back of her head she heard an accusing voice yell: "You let him kiss you? You little whore! It's your boss!"

Serenity knew to whom that voice belonged. Her stehp-dad. She had banned him from her mind, and she didn't know why she kept hearing his voice. She tried to convince herself that he was the past. She'll never see him again.

Turing to her other side, she thought about Kaiba. She knew everybody told her he was dangerous, but that was exactly the thing that attracted her to him. And besides, it was her life! She could do whatever she liked, and nobody was going to stop her.

* * *

end--------

* * *

A/N: please RnR! 


	19. Poison

Runaway by Le petit Chaperon Rouge

* * *

OK, it's a bit earlier then expected ,but I don't think you guys mind, do you? Hahaha! I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed: 

**Seto's Only Love: **ok! Here you go! I hope you enjoy it!

**Inuyasha-xcgirl: **oh my, you're making me blush! Oh questions, questions, just be patient and you'll get all the answers…although it might take some time hehehehe….I converted you to SxS? Lol…

**XXR.I.PXX: **I'm glad you like it! Nice name btw! No, really, I like it!

**Sango A.R:** updates

**Starwolf4:** whee! I updated!

**Telecoi: **OMG! No! don't die! shakes Telecoi violently you still have to read this new chapter and all those others I'm going to update! Someday……hehehe.. just read and you'll find out…

**Ice-Fairy Princess:** Wow, it's really great that your teachers friend got better! Maybe it's true about those paper cranes…..

I have just one little request…you don't have to do it if you don't want to… but would you guys like to check out my story "Take My Soul Away"? it's in ancient Egypt and the current pairings are BakuraxShizuka and AtemxAnzu. It might change in the future…

* * *

Chapter 19. Poison

* * *

_(I wanna love you but I, but I better not) _

Poison

(I wanna love you but I ,but I better not)

Poison

Your cruel device  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill...

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna play these games

(I wanna love you but I, but I better not)

Poison

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna break these chains

Groove Coverage - Poison

* * *

Weeks had passed. Serenity hadn't seen Kaiba since that night that they kissed. She had no idea what to do. It felt so strange….it was so wrong that it felt right, and she would give anything to let it happed again. Many times the thought had crossed her mind to come late again, but considering it might get her fired she came neatly in time everyday. 

The buzz around the IDD was big enough, and Serenity's and the girls job's were more or less done. The last couple of days they had a photo shoot, for promotional material to put in magazines and on billboards. It was the most exciting thing Serenity had ever done, she felt like a real top-model. The photo's came out really well, and within a week they would be placed in probably every single magazine and paper.

The same week they were called up to Howard's (their boss. chap 16) office for an important briefing.

"Mr Kaiba wants to expand KaibaCorp to the USA, and in order to achieve that he must make some powerful allies there." Howard began. Serenity's heart jumped. Were they going to America? she swallowed…she just hoped she wouldn't run into any old "friends".

"….so Mr. Kaiba has invited the boss of one of the big corporations to his summer residence in the south of Japan. You'll be accompanying him there and entertain his guests."

Once again, they got handed out a package in brown paper. They'd leave next Monday and return the next Sunday. Aneko said their only purpose there was to look pretty, and serve Kaiba and his guests (something like Gwen Stefani's harajuku girls). Serenity bit her lip. She needed one hell of an excuse to get out of the house for a week. She walked home, hoping Mai would have an solution.

When she climbed up the rain pipe, nobody was home yet. Serenity quickly changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a sweater. She hid her KaibaCorp. outfit under her bed, and opened the new package she got. It contained a blue silk modern cut kimono. It was about knee high and the sleeves were a bit shorter then in the traditional kimono's, on the back a silver dragon spread from the top to the bottom. The obi (the belt thingy you wear on a kimono) was baby blue with silver flowers on it. Surprisingly there was no logo or any kind of reference to KaibaCorp. on it. Together with the kimono she got a pair of traditional slippers with blue laces. Neatly folding it all up she hid it together with her other outfit. Just then she heard Joey enter. Immediately he burst into Serenity's room.

"hey sis!"

"hey Joey!" she said hugging him.

"Uhm…we need to talk ok?" Joey said. Serenity nodded and sat down on the bed.

"please don't be angry!" he pleaded. Serenity looked at his strangely.

"what! why would I?"

"well….uhm…Mai and I are kind of going on holiday next week….." Joey said looking down. "Just the two of us…" he finished. Serenity let it all dawn on her…Mai and Joey were leaving….that would mean she could leave too!

"but that's great! I hope you both enjoy it!" she said smiling. She gave Joey a hug and walked to the kitchen to grab a snack. Joey was confused….this certainly wasn't the kind of reaction he expected.

* * *

Kaiba looked at the photo's. They were good….very good. He could stare at those photo's the whole day. Especially Serenity's. He thought he would never say it, but she was beautiful. She was the angel between the plastic. He laid the pictures away. Soon…he was going to spend a week with her in one house. He sighed, this was keeping him way too much his work. It's wasn't a freaking spring break! He was supposed to establish business relationships there. He opened the files that were on his desk a buried himself in work again. That was the only way to forget…..

* * *

Departure day

* * *

Serenity was picked up by a big dark SUV with dark windows. Aneko, Michiko and Kaori were in it too. Everybody had already changed into their kimono's, including Serenity. They had their hair tied in a knot on the back of their head. 

They went to the airport, where they boarded Kaiba's privet jet. Serenity was surprised that Mokuba wasn't there. He probably had to go to school or something she figured. Kaiba sat in his private space at the back of the plane. The girls sat down in the seats in front of the plane. the entire trip they chatted about things that girls chat about (A/N: you know….).When they landed, and Kaiba walked past them, Serenity did her best not to blush. To make things even worse, they all sat in the same limousine and Serenity had to sit opposite of Kaiba. She did her best to look the other way, and not to blush.

Kaiba noticed Serenity's awkwardness. While the others were silently chatting, Serenity was looking the other way. It was as if she was forcing herself to look away. Just for a fraction of a second her eyes shot into his direction. He mentally sighed and stared to type away on his laptop. His thought dedicated to the girl opposite of him.

* * *

Kaiba's summer residence was truly beautiful. It was a big mansion with a traditional Japanese flair to it. The garden was huge with cherry blossom trees and little ponds with koi-fish in them. The house inside was even more beautiful. It was, just like the outside, designed in a traditional Japanese way, with tatami mats and low tables. On the walls hung ancient scrolls and samurai swords. Aneko and Michiko, who obviously have been here before showed them their room. The four of them slept in one room, on ordinary futons. In that same room there was an table, where they had to eat.

* * *

That evening the guests arrived. Mr. Doyle, the CEO of VOXcorp. was a man in his early fifties, with small eyes and little hair left on his head. He brought two managers, one fairly young one with a pair of black square glasses who seemed to be nervous 24/7. The other was an older one who seemed to have no hurry at all. 

First they would have dinner and the girls had to serve everything. All the food looked very delicious and the Americans loved it. They kept asking for more and more sake. When the evening was late and Mr. Doyle shouldn't have any more sake, he stared to hit on Michiko who had to pour him sake while the others waited outside. Kaiba didn't really pay attention, and talked to the old manager. When Michiko came out, she was furious.

"I'm NOT going in there anymore!" she nearly screamed. Aneko tried to calm her, while they heard how Mr. Doyle called for more sake again. Everybody looked at Serenity.

Serenity's eyes grew wide. Before she could protest, Michiko had pushed the tray with sake her hands and nearly pushed her though the door.

Serenity kind of stumbled in, and bowed carefully with the tray in her hands. Graciously kneeling down next to Mr. Doyle she poured him sake. Drunk as he was, he put a hand on Serenity's shoulder and tried to give her kiss. Serenity was so frightened that she accidentally bumped the bottle of sake form the table. That caught Kaiba's attention. Serenity quickly got up and excused herself. A minute later she came back with a towel and a new bottle of sake. When she was done cleaning up, she wanted to leave, but Mr. Doyle called her back.

"I wawnt you to.. to stay…."he said wasted as he was.

Serenity looked at Kaiba and prayed that he wouldn't agree, but he didn't. he just nodded and said:

"Of course she'll stay" he pointed at the cushion next to him. "Sit down" he said…no commanded. Serenity gave a small bow and kneeled down next to Kaiba. Immediately Mr. Doyle started to pour her sake.

"Come on….t-try it.."

Serenity who had never drunk before, hesitantly took the glass. She stared at it, she knew Kaiba was looking at her. She took the glass to her mouth and carefully wet her lips.

"No.. no! not l- like that.." Mr. Doyle said grabbing the glass from Serenity's hands and drinking it shot-style. Then he refilled the glass and gave it to Serenity. "now.. you do i-it"

Serenity swallowed and held the glass firmly. She closed her eyes and drank the sake just like Mr. Doyle just did. Immediately she started to cough violently and she felt the sake burn it's way down her body. Mr. Doyle refilled her glass and urged her to drink more. She tried to tell him she didn't want no more, but just to shut him up and prove herself to Kaiba she drank a second shot. Suddenly everything was blurred. Serenity heard the managers leave, but didn't really notice. Mr. Doyle tried to make her drink more, but Kaiba saved her. When she started to see a bit clearer again, she noticed how much Mr. Doyle looked like a pig. A bit fat pig. She looked next to her, at Kaiba. He looked like an eagle…..no, more like a dragon. Silent, dangerous and proud.

It looked like Mr. Doyle was getting angry, while Kaiba kept his cool, but Serenity could tell he was frustrated. Doyle was yelling now, but Serenity couldn't make out what he was saying. Then he took another gulp from his glass and he fell on the ground with a loud thud. A strange silence followed suddenly interrupted by the snoring coming from Doyle.

Suddenly Serenity was hit by an enormous wave of sleepiness. She would have fallen asleep on the table is Kaiba hadn't grabbed her shoulder and pulled her on her feet, telling her it was time to sleep. Serenity hung heavily on Kaiba as he led her to her room. Just a few steps from the door, Serenity fell and Kaiba had to pick her up.

This week just started great. Kaiba though sarcastically as he picked up Serenity bridal-style. He didn't want to wake the other girls, so he decided to put Serenity somewhere else to sleep…

* * *

Serenity woke the next morning while a ray of light shone in her face. She yawned, and opened her eyes. The mattress was lovely and silk sheets caressed her skin. Wait….if she remembered correctly, she should be sleeping on a futon! Quickly she looked around. She was in a room that she hadn't seen before. It was more modern that the rest of the house, with a huge bed with silk sheets. Suddenly she heard the moving of fabric next to her. She looked around and nearly fell of the bed. There lay Kaiba, his shirt unbuttoned, hair ruffled. Serenity stared at him, and tried to remember what happened last night, despite her headache. Serenity's hair was untied and as she stared at Kaiba a few bangs slipped down her shoulder in Kaiba's face. Slowly he opened his eyes. Immediately his eyes shot open and he sat up strait. Serenity quickly back away. Kaiba stared at her and she stared back. Serenity started blushing madly as she got a good look of Kaiba's chest for the first time. Kaiba stared blushing, because he knew that he had loosened up Serenity's obi yesterday night so she'd sleep better (Aw! How considerate!) But it must have fallen off while she slept. Now Kaiba got a good view of her body. By now his cheeks were almost as red as Serenity's underwear. When she noticed what he was staring at, she quickly closed her kimono blushing 21 shades of red. Kaiba gulped and quickly got up. He went into his bathroom and splashed some cold water in his face, but that didn't take the image of Serenity in the red underwear away. Meanwhile Serenity quickly tied her obi on again and silently left, trying her best to stop blushing.

* * *

The rest of the day they avoided each other as much as possible. Mr. Doyle had an hangover so he didn't get out of bed. The managers had a day trip to Nagasaki together with Michiko and Kaori. Aneko was treating Mr. Doyle's hangover, while Serenity was cluelessly strolling through the garden. That evening, after dinner Serenity was serving tea to the CEO's, since Mr. Doyle decided to stay away from the sake. The next day they would start to talk about business, so everyone went to bed early. When Serenity was laying on her futon and Aneko and Kaori were already asleep, Michiko poked Serenity in the shoulder. 

"So tell me…." She whispered. "what happened last night?"

* * *

Mai had decided to take her boyfriend to Tokyo. She thought he had deserved it, after working so hard to support Serenity. She had her doubts about Serenity working for Kaiba, and sometimes she felt like confessing the truth to Joey. That was another reason to go on this trip: to stop lying for a while where Serenity was hanging out. Usually when Joey stared about Serenity, and that she just disappeared in the morning she would start kissing him, hoping that he would forget about that. Up until now, every time was successful. Mai was still brooding in a plan, how to cover for Serenity. But the longer she thought about it, the worse she felt about lying to Joey. He didn't deserve to be lied against.

* * *

end------------

* * *

A/N: please RnR! 


	20. Dry ice

Runaway by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

* * *

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. This chapter is quite short and quite crappy. My Grandma passed away yesterday, so it'll take a while before I'll update again. I had this chapter written before that, but I didn't really improve it or something. Once again thanks so much for all those reviews, you guys have no idea how much they mean to me.

* * *

Chapter 20. Dry ice

* * *

_Late last night I had a dream  
And she was in it again  
She and I were in the sky  
Flying hand in hand  
I woke up in a cold sweat  
Wishing she was by my side  
Praying that she'll dry tears  
Left on my face I've cried _

Oh I love her  
Keep dreaming of her  
Will I understand  
If she wants to be my friend

I'll send a letter to that girl  
Asking her to by my own  
But my pen is writing wrong  
So I'll say it in a song  
Oh I love you more right now  
More than I've ever loved before  
Here's those words straight from these lips  
I'll need you forever more.

Oh I love her  
Keep dreaming of her  
Will I understand  
If she wants to be my friend

Oh I love her  
Keep dreaming of her  
Will I understand  
If she wants to be my friend

Come ease the pain that's in my heart...  
Come ease the pain that's in my heart...  
Come ease the pain that's in my heart...

Late last night I had a dream  
And she was in it again  
She and I were in the sky  
Flying hand in hand  
I woke up in a cold sweat  
Wishing she was by my side  
Praying that she'll dry tears  
Left on my face I've cried

Oh I love her  
Keep dreaming of her  
Will I understand  
If she wants to be my friend

Oh I love her  
Keep dreaming of her  
Will I understand  
If she wants to be my friend

Come ease the pain that's in my heart...  
Come ease the pain that's in my heart...  
Come ease the pain that's in my heart...  
Come ease the pain that's in my heart...

_Green Day – Dry ice_

* * *

"So tell me…" Michiko whispered. "What happened last night"

"What are you talking about?" Serenity said innocently. Michiko released a small sigh.

"Don't think I didn't notice that you didn't sleep here last night" She said with a devious smile on her face. Serenity gulped.

"I passed out" she answered trying to dismiss the topic. But Michiko didn't give up.

"So you slept on the floor?"

"No! I -… "

"Sshht! Be quiet you two!" Aneko hissed. "We have a lot to do tomorrow, so sleep!" they both obeyed and went to sleep. But Serenity knew Michiko was going to try to get to the bottom of this. No matter what.

* * *

A cheap hotel, cheap food, paradise. Yes, paradise. Mai and Joey were in Tokyo for a week and they were having the time of their live.

Mai was in bed, somewhere between sleeping and waking up. Joey had already gotten up, Mai could hear him looking through a magazine.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?"

Mai was wide awake now, and Joey came bursting thought the door holding the magazine.

"What is it?" Mai asked worriedly. Joey didn't say a thing, he just showed her a big advertising in the magazine. A first Mai didn't notice anything in particular, it was a KaibaCorp commercial. She looked again. A bunch of girls….the IDD.. yeah, Mai had heard but that. She looked at the girls, then she practically screamed too. One of them was Serenity!

"She'd better have a really good explanation for this" Joey said fuming.

* * *

Serenity did her best to avoid Michiko, which wasn't hard since they all constantly got something to do. Constantly they had to run around to help their guests with their needs. They were like their personal maids.

It was late in the afternoon, Mr. Doyle and his managers had asked if they could have a private conversation so they could discuss the offer Kaiba had made them. Kaiba himself sat in his study now, behind a low table typing on his laptop. Serenity came in to serve Kaiba the tea he requested. He didn't even seem to notice her, but her heart was racing like a high speed train. Trying not to tremble, she kneeled down opposite of him and poured the steaming tea into a cup. Serenity wanted to get up and leave, but Kaiba stopped her.

"Why don't you join me for tea?" he asked. Serenity was dumbstruck. Hesitantly she sat back opposite of Kaiba. He closed his laptop and took a sip of his tea. His blue eyes never lost sight of Serenity. She just sat there, plucking the sleeve of her kimono. The silence between then went on and on and neither of them took the effort to break it, although Serenity was feeling more awkward with the moment.

"I think I hear somebody calling" Serenity said suddenly getting up. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, up until now, the room had been so quiet that if somebody would have called for Serenity, he would have heard it for sure. Just before she could reach the door, Kaiba grabbed her wrist, and pushed her against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere" he said in a low voice. Serenity gulped.

"B---but…" she stuttered.

"Sssssh" Kaiba said and he gently pushed his lips against hers. Instinctively Serenity kissed him back. Serenity felt Kaiba's hand on her high tight and his other in her neck, pushing her closer. A bit clumsily Serenity put her small hands on his broad shoulders, gently grasping the fabric of this shirt. The next moment they were both on the floor, Kaiba on top of Serenity. Her hands ran through his hair as he kissed her neck, leaving red marks all over her skin.

Gently he squeezed her tight which made Serenity moan from pleasure. Heavily blushing due her own actions she felt Kaiba's lips curl into a smile. He looked at her with his deep blue eyes. Serenity felt like she was drowning in those bottomless wells of blue ice.

Kaiba was about to kiss her again, when his cell started ringing. Growling angrily he shot up and picked up his cell that was on the table. Serenity looked at him confused, as he was dealing with the person who was on the phone. Serenity helped herself up and straitened her kimono, making herself ready to leave. when Kaiba had his back turned to Serenity and he was practically yelling into his phone, Serenity slipped out of this office. She hurried down the hall into her room that she shared with the other girls. Nobody was there yet. Serenity sighed and dropped herself on her futon.

Since when did she rush into things like this? The few boyfriends she had were boys she had known for ages and were good friends of her. This just wasn't like her. but did she regret what happened between her and Kaiba? No. most defiantly not. She just wished she knew how he thought about her, whether he saw her just as another fling. Serenity sighed.

* * *

Kaiba was done telephoning and he threw his phone carelessly on the table. He had heard Serenity leave a little while ago. He sighed. She probably was afraid of him or something, but there was just something about her that made him lose control. He wanted to be with her, but how could he tell her? would she laugh at him if he told her? would she run away? Kaiba leaned against the window while looking out. Why were some things so hard?

* * *

End-------------

* * *

A/N: RnR! 


	21. Three magic words

Runaway by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

* * *

Thank you so much for all the reviews! Some were really supportive and compassionate and I really appreciated that.

Pardon my spelling mistakes and wrong sentences in this story (there are more than usual) but I have loads to do.

* * *

Chapter 21. Three magic words…

* * *

The deal was done. And tonight they would all celebrate. They were going out to the fanciest restaurant in town. The men got out their best suits and the girls put on the prettiest kimono's they found in their rooms that morning. Aneko was wearing a grey blue one with the image of an orange rinsing sun and birds flying across her back, her obi was light blue and had orange flowers that transformed into birds. Michiko had a deep purple one with no particular image, just a few darker streaks on the bottom and pink around the edges, her obi was light pink with light blue and purple flowers on it. Kaori's was bright green, picturing meadows in the spring sun, her orange obi had light pink sakura blossom on it. And Serenity's was deep green at the bottom, slowly the colour faded into yellow on her shoulders. Her obi was soft yellow with falling green leaves on it. Around of the edges of the falling leaves was a small streak of gold, making the come out even better.

They tied their hair into knots and put several ornaments init. When Aneko was doing Serenity's hair she asked:

"Do you have a boyfriend, Serenity?"

Serenity blushed a bit and laughed:

"Nope! I'm single"

"I'm surprised! Such a beautiful young girl like you!" Aneko commented.

"Oh, stop it!" Serenity said blushing even more. They both laughed and talked about tonight's plans.

* * *

The girls were waiting in the hall for the men to arrive. Serenity nervously fumbled her sleeve. She stole a glance of herself in the window on the other end of the hall. Her make-up was perfect. Aneko skills were really matching up to Mai's, maybe she should introduce them once.

Her lips had a faint pink tint on them. Her eye lids were coloured with a red brown shade to make the green in her eyes stand out better. Finally, the men came down. Mr. Doyle was wearing a standard black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. So were his managers by the way. But not Kaiba. No, he wore a navy blue shirt with also a black tie, that hung loosely around his neck. It was like he didn't care that they were going out to a fancy place. To complete the picture the he wore black pants with black shoes. His black jacket hung casually over his shoulder. When the men passed them they all bowed deeply, showing their respect. Kaiba gave a small nod in return while the others just looked at them and walked past. They all took place in one large limo with loads of space. On one side sat Kaiba with on his right Mr. Doyle and on his left Serenity. On Mr. Doyle right side sat Michiko. On their opposite sat the two managers together with Aneko and Kaori.

* * *

The restaurant was the most beautiful place Serenity had ever seen. But she had never felt more out of place. Everywhere were rich people looking down on them, well, at the girls, obviously not at Kaiba and the others. Luckily they got their own VIP launch. The restaurant's waitresses only brought the food to the door, the ret was up to the girls. the same went for the serving of the drinks. The evening was getting late, and Mr. Doyle was getting drunk again. Serenity was happy she wasn't sitting next to him, but next to Kaiba, who by the way was drinking too. Not a much as Mr. Doyle, but he looked a bit dazed too. Serenity tried not to drink, but Mr. Doyle kept offering them alcoholic drinks. Serenity would glance at Kaiba sometimes for help, but he didn't do anything. Serenity sipped her drink very slowly, so she didn't have to drink anymore. Michiko was playing a drinking game with Mr. Doyle, soon Kaori and the nervous manager joined in too. Aneko was conversing with the old manager and they seemed to enjoy themselves very well. Serenity sipped her drink and looked around. Soft music was playing and nobody was paying attention. Serenity turned her head slightly and looked at Kaiba. He noticed and looked back with a grin. She blushed and looked away. She was looking at her hands in her lap, when somebody suddenly whispered in her ear:

"has anyone ever told you how good that kimono matches your eyes? You look beautiful"

Serenity blushed even redder. She knew who said that. It was Kaiba. Carefully Serenity turned her head, noticing Kaiba's head was still right next to hers. The tips of their noses were touching. Shyly Serenity looked into Kaiba's eyes. Normally they were like artic seas, but right now, they were more like the artic sea in ten years, when the global warming has done it's job. All the sound around seemed to disappear. Serenity took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Carefully she brushed her lips against Kaiba's. He looked surprised and Serenity smiled innocently. Both of them turned away simultaneously blushing deep red. Serenity quickly took another sip from her sake. A tingling sensation spread through her body. She felt like she could take on the whole world. She felt how Kaiba took her hand and led out of the room. The hallway was dark and empty. He gently pushed her into a dark corner and brought his face close to hers while embracing her tightly. She just listened to him breathing while nuzzling his neck. Serenity was spacing off into a dream world of her own, while being in the arms of probably the worlds richest no doubt most successful man.

"Serenity" He whispered. "I love you"

Her eyes snapped open, and the dazedness and dreaminess was gone. It was like being pulled from a pink cloud on to the stone ground.

"You…you…what?" Serenity stuttered with eyes big as plates. Kaiba hung his head released his grip on Serenity.

"I knew you wouldn't understand" he said angrily. Serenity grabbed his hands and held them delicately. He wanted to walk away but Serenity said:

"You just took me by surprise. Up to this moment, I never knew what you felt for me…but now…." She never finished that sentence because Kaiba pressed his lips gently on hers.

* * *

Many hours passed before they finally went home. They went through a special VIP backdoor that led strait to their limo. Serenity had a difficulty walking, but she wasn't the only one. Mr Doyle and Michiko were staggering along while Kaori was near passing out. Serenity was hanging heavily on Kaiba and the walked to the limo. She was so tired, she could have just fallen asleep on the spot, if Kaiba hadn't been dragging her into the car.

* * *

Somewhere along the way in the car Serenity had lost conscience and woke up hours later on her own futon. It was still dark when Serenity woke but she had to go the to the toilet urgently, so she quietly got up. She noticed she was only wearing the under-dress she wore under her kimono. She got up and went across the hall to the toilet. When Serenity was done and she was back in the hall, the light was out. She couldn't even see her own two feet. Luckily, on the end of the hall was a room where the light was on. Carefully advancing Serenity reached the door. She opened it and took a peek inside. From the angle that she was looking she couldn't see that Kaiba was at the window, staring out in to the night. When Serenity came in he didn't even notice.

No, he was way too deep in thought. Everything ran through his head, the deal he had made, the company, his brother and of course Serenity. Tonight he had confessed his love to Serenity…to be honest, he would have never done that if he hadn't drunk all that sake. He would never lie to her, but he had no idea what he was feeling for her. And now he had told her… no, made her believe something that might not even be true. This whole thing was causing him a horrible insomnia while he had hoped he could rest here and return to Domino all recharged. They were going back in two days. Suddenly she felt two arms around his waist and some ones lips in his neck.

"Serenity…"

"hmmm?"

"Go away" he said more harsh then he meant to. Immediately Serenity let him go and backed away. She looked at him with her big innocent green eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Everything! Just go!"

"No, tell me….what's wrong?" She pressed.

"You annoy me! Now get lost!" he almost yelled.

"I thought….you….you…" she sobbed. Then she abruptly turned around and ran out of the room. Kaiba did not even try to stop her. He had screwed up. Badly. He didn't want to think about it. He popped a sleeping pill and dropped himself down on his bed, falling into a deep dreamless slumber.

* * *

Serenity hid herself under her covers and cried accusing herself of being foolish. How could have sheen been so stupid? She had been warned, but she didn't listen and now she had burned herself from playing with fire. It was so predictable. She took a deep breath and tried to let it all go. But she couldn't…..and they would return in two days…..an eternity.

But what the heck was his problem? First he tells her he loves her, and when tries to return the affection he gives her a cold shoulder. Now Serenity's sadness made place for anger. Seldom she was so pissed. Men, they're all the same! And she should have known better.

* * *

The rest of the weekend in Tokyo had some sort of tension added since Joey found out Serenity worked at KaibaCorp. Mai tried to cover it up, that Serenity worked for a modelling agency, but Joey didn't buy it. They still had fun together but some moments were ruined by the huge billboards with KaibaCorp commercials on it. Mai could feel Joeys anger and pain, but she had no idea what he would do when they came back home. At least he hadn't thought of phoning home yet. And she hoped he wouldn't think if that.

"Joey?" Mai asked , wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hn" was the only answer she got. Great, she thought. Joeys mood was ruined, no doubt their whole holiday. When they got back she was sure to have a talk with Serenity too.

* * *

A/N: Please RnR!

IMPORTANT!

I'll be away on holiday for a week, so I won't be updating. I'm not even sure if I'll be updating after that because after this holiday there are only 2 weeks left till my finals. So I'm not sure, but of course I'll try.


	22. Foolish Games

Runaway by Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

* * *

This is the last chapter before my exams! 

Thank you very much for all the reviews!

To XXR.I.PXX : thank you! happy face

To Court12: Oh, that's ok.. that's the way computers are…lol

To Starwolf4: Thank you! Thank you! Oh, and I had fun on my holiday wink, wink

To Svakee2000: here's a new chapter!

To Telecoi: You're right…he'll find out.. one way or another…muahahaha!

To Darkhope: hehehe, you're right. Laziness is my biggest enemy…after school that is.

To DarkEgyptianPriestess: Thank you very much for your review. Hmm…if I'll find the time one day, I'll try to improve those first chapters. happy face

To Maelgwyn-violetstar: grins back I figured you did…. Interesting name by the way, it has something…Celtic…

* * *

Chap 22. Foolish Games

* * *

_You took your coat off, and stood in the rain…_

_You were always crazy like that._

_And I watched from my window,_

_Always felt I was outside…. looking in on you._

_You were always the mysterious one with,_

_dark eyes and careless hair._

_You were,_

_fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care._

_You stood in my doorway,_

_with nothing to say,_

_Besides some comment on the weather…._

_Well in case you failed to notice,_

_In case you failed to see,_

_This is my heart, bleeding before you,_

_This is me down on my knees._

_And these foolish games are tearing me apart,_

_And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart..._

_You're breaking my heart._

_You were always brilliant in the morning:_

_Smoking your cigarettes, and talking over coffee._

_Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you;_

_You loved Mozart,_

_And you'd speak of your loved ones,_

_As I clumsily strummed my guitar._

_Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else:_

_Somebody who gave a damn,_

_Somebody more like myself._

_And these foolish games are tearing me,_

_You're tearing me, you're tearing me apart._

_And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart..._

_You're breaking my heart._

_You took your coat off and stood in the rain;_

_You were always crazy like that._

Jewel – Foolish games

* * *

When Kaiba opened his eyes the next morning, he head hurt like somebody was constantly hitting a hammer against his forehead. He wanted to stay the whole day in his bed, but he knew he couldn't. They would most probably go on some kind of trip today, visiting one of the cities near here or something else that was really stupid but the Americans would love. (no offence by the way) 

He sighed and rolled out of his bed. He walked to his window and opened the curtains. From his bedroom on the first floor he had a magnificent view into the big garden that was on the back of the house. He noticed that all the girls were in the garden, probably taking a break from serving breakfast to his guests and waiting for him to wake up. They were strolling around, admiring the flowers, chatting and giggling. It was a chilly morning, so the girls were wearing coats over their work attire. It was a peculiar look. Modern western coat over, although modified, traditional Japanese kimono's. It made him smile though, when he saw Serenity together with that other girl, Kaori, looking at the koi fish he had in a little pool and Kaori nearly pushed Serenity in. Before Serenity could return the favour, the heavy rain clouds that had formed above them broke loose. Big raindrops fell down making a splashy sound. The two other maids hurried inside, afraid that their kimono's would get wet. Kaori also ran inside, but Serenity stayed. She let the coat slip of her shoulders and looked up to the sky, he could see her lips move, it looked like she was praying. He saw her shoulder shock as she bowed her head down. The wet strings of hair clinged to her face. For a moment she glanced up at Kaiba's window, or so he thought. Quickly he took a step back, afraid she might notice him staring at her. Suddenly she picked up her coat and ran to one of the entrances the led into the house.

* * *

Serenity grabbed a towel and dried her hair. She was in one of the many bathrooms in the mansion. She looked into the mirror. Her face was still wet…and not only from the rain. The salty liquid that formed itself in her forest green eyes streamed down her face once again. She had wished that the rain would wash away all the pain and that heaven would take her to a better place. But heavens only answer was rain. Cold and senseless rain. Oh, such cruelty. Serenity felt herself breaking down again. She had come to Japan to start a new life, a happy one. But after every good thing that happened to her, something bad happened. She felt like the gods were playing a game with her. 

She sank on her knees, resting her head against the white marble sink. What had she done wrong to deserve this?

"Serenityyyyyy!" Someone was calling her from the distance. "Where are youuuuu?" picking herself up again, she quickly changed into a dry kimono and splashed some water in her face.

"I'm coming!" She called back. She walked out of the bathroom tying her hair into a bun. Serenity walked into the kitchen where Aneko was waiting for her.

"Take that to Mr. Kaiba" she said motioning to the tray with food on the counter . "It's your turn to bring his breakfast today" she said smiling. Serenity mentally sighed. It was always her "turn" to bring his breakfast. Cursing under her breath she picked up the tray and walked upstairs. She hated, hated, HATED this! Leaning the tray on her right hand, she knocked on Kaiba's door.

"Who's there?"

"I've got your breakfast, sir" Serenity answered, her voice unusually raspy. Kaiba opened the door and Serenity did her best not to look at him. She just gave him a small bow and the walked inside to the table. She laid out all the plated and food from the tray on the table. She wanted to leave as quickly as possible. She was ready to dash out, when Kaiba called her back.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" She screamed mentally. She turned around again and waited for Kaiba to speak.

"You didn't pour me any coffee, as you usually do" He said smirking. She mentally kicked him and returned to the table to pour him coffee. Can't he do ANYTHING himself? I can't believe this! As she was pouring the coffee and going completely crazy in her head, she noticed Kaiba lit up an cigarette. The hurricane of insanity in her mind eased. "That's strange" she thought. "I didn't know he smoked…"

"That's strange" He thought. "I thought I quit" he studied the burning point of the cigarette for a moment, and then he took a deep drag. A burning feeling spread through his throat to his lungs. While slowly releasing the smoke from his lungs, he looked at Serenity. She was cleaning some coffee she had spilled. He enjoyed finding these little flaws on her. Sometimes he felt like he had to be reminded that she was human too. She looked as if she was on the verge of tears, but also trying to keep her cool. He wondered if yesterday had destroyed everything, but then again, he reminded himself, it probably was better this way.

When Serenity was done cleaning the coffee she spilled, she shoved the cup violently into Kaiba's direction spilling it again. Unfazed Kaiba looked at it while putting his cigarette out. Serenity looked angry at Kaiba and then turned away, preparing to leave.

"Aren't you going to clean that?" He asked calmly…too calmly.

Serenity released out a mocking giggle. "NO"

Kaiba turned into her direction, his blue eyes like sea before a hurricane.

"I've had a lot of patience with you, Serenity….but I'm running out." He hissed. "If you don't clean that right now, I'll see you in court." Serenity swallowed. She let out a irritated sigh, and quickly cleaned the biggest poodles on the table.

"Do it properly"

Serenity was fuming, but she had no choice. She cleaned the table properly and asked:

"Satisfied now? You tyrant…" she added under her breath.

"Sit down" Kaiba ordered. Grinding her teeth Serenity obeyed.

He took a deep breath and said:

"I'm sorry for what happened last night" an awkward silence followed. Serenity was trying to register what Kaiba just said…he was doing exactly the same.

"Did he just say he's sorry?" she thought.

"Did I just say I'm sorry!" he thought.

"Uhm…..for what part of the night?" Serenity said smiling nervously. He anger had made place for an emotion that she could not really define. She was still angry, but also happy, nervous, sad and she felt overall a bit awkward.

Kaiba wasn't smiling. He was in a fight with himself. It did him good that Serenity appeared not be so angry anymore, heck, she was even smiling. He wanted to tell the truth, but…what was the truth? Maybe he should take the easy way out……..

He cracked a small smile. " The part when we were here…of course." These were the words that Serenity wanted to hear. Her smile grew wider.

"I forgive you…" she whispered. She moved to the seat next to him and gently put her hand on his. To answer her action her laced his fingers between hers and held her hand tightly. Another silence fell, but this time a more comfortable. After a little while Serenity broke it by saying:

"Your coffee is getting cold…."

"That's ok….I didn't want it anyway"

Serenity decided not to argue about why he put her through so much trouble for it then. She scooted a bit closer, resting her head on his shoulder. He used his free hand to untie her hair and run his fingers through auburn waves. Her hair was soft and smelled of rain and citrus fruits. An odd mix, but nice anyway.

"Serenityyyy" some one called her name once again. "I need your help here!"

Serenity sighed and moved back. However, Kaiba didn't let her go. Instead he pulled her back and kissed her. he tasted of tobacco, something Serenity had never tasted yet. It was a weird taste…a bit bitter…a bit burned….no exactly tasty.

"Serenityyyy" It sounded again, this time more urgent.

She broke the kiss. "I really have to go now" Kaiba understood and let go of her. he watched her leave, gracefully as ever. He picked up his coffee cup and took a sip. It was cold.

* * *

Meanwhile, Serenity hurried downstairs, where Kaori was waiting. 

"Hurry! Hurry!" Kaori urged.

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked worriedly.

"Look at this!" Kaori turned around, and on the thigh area of her kimono was a pretty big tear. "You've got to help me fix it!'

"Ok, ok! Just calm down….." She led Kaori into their sleeping quarters and took out a sewing kit from on if the drawers (pretty efffing convenient, don't you think?) She ordered Kaori to stand still, and kneeled down to fix the tear. While she was busy she couldn't stop thinking: Why? Just when everything was so perfect! Oh well…..

"Say…..Kaori…" Serenity began. "How did you get this tear?"

"Well…uhm….I…fell…yeah, I fell"

"That's weird…..because I don't see any blood or anything…"

"I was lucky…?"Kaori answered with a nervous laugh. Serenity sensed something fishy going on, but she thought it might be her imagination.

"Ok, I'm done. It will hold for the time being, but I think you should ask Aneko to repair it completely for you.

"Thank you!" Kaori said smiling before she skipped off again. Serenity watched Kaori leave with raised eyebrows. Now she had some time to think things over.

At least the tension between us is gone now…

_no it's not…you've just made it worse._

And how's that?

_Well, how are you going to keep this a secret?_

Why would I do that?

_I bet he wants to keep it a secret. _

So?

_And what if the same thing happens as last night? Will you forgive him again after a lame apology? _

That apology wasn't lame!

_Right…I bet you're just another fling of his_

Well…nothing regrettable has happened..

_Yet…in one month you'll be in every gossip magazine sharing with everybody how he broke your fragile heart!_

I would never do that!

_We'll see…_

Annoyed by her own thoughts Serenity got up, and searched the other girls. Today they would go to one of the smaller KaibaCorp buildings in Osaka. There Mr. Doyle and Kaiba would sign the papers to make the deal complete.

* * *

It wasn't really far to Osaka, and they all went in a huge black limo. Serenity sat opposite of Kaiba, and had never felt so tense before. Her sub- consciousness was right, there was more tension between them than ever before. Serenity tried to distract herself by talking to the others, but couldn't help occasionally glancing into Kaiba's direction. He was talking to the older manger, probably the only member of the group Americans he had respect for. 

When they finally arrived, Kaiba led them to the top floor, where his office was. There was a wooden desk with a bit leather chair behind it. In front of the desk stood 3 other chairs and there were some sofa's where the girls sat down. At this point Serenity didn't understand why they had to come along. They were just sitting there in silence, having no idea what the conversation behind them was about. When they were done, the girls accompanied the men outside.

Serenity stole another glance of Kaiba's face. He looked relieved. On the way back Mr. Doyle was discussing that they might leave tomorrow. Kaiba seemed to agree.

* * *

Back home, Aneko send them all to the kitchen, to help preparing tonight's meal. It had to be extra special, because it was Mr. Doyle's last night in Japan. After 2 hours of hard work, they were done. The men were seated in the same room as they were the first night, and Mr. Doyle was on the sake again. 

After serving the first course, they quickly grabbed some of the food for themselves. Serenity was glad that she could finally eat, because she had no lunch.

The night passed on, and all the girls joined the men in the dining room. Drinking games were stared, and prices paid. Serenity watched the whole thing, but she didn't want to engage herself in it. Kaiba seemed to think the same. Under the table, he had put his hand on Serenity's leg, caressing it gently. She put her hand on his, and held tightly. Without anyone noticing it, he had pulled her on her feet and led her out of the room. He led her through the dark hallway, up the stairs. Into his room.

Serenity didn't get a chance to protest, not that she wanted too either. Kaiba untied her hair and pressed his body against his while kissing her passionately. Gently he pushed her into the direction of his bed where they both tumbled on it, never breaking the kiss. Their clothes seemed to slip off like water as they got tangled up in each other. Serenity let it all just happen, the pleasure and the pain. A few tears streamed down her face, only to be kissed away be Seto. "Don't cry" he told her. She smiled at him saying "I won't" He cradled her in his arms, and watched her fall asleep.

* * *

_You close your eyes  
And leave me naked by your side  
You close the door so I can't see, the love you keep inside  
The love you keep for me  
It fills me up  
It feel like living in a dream  
It fills me up so I can't see  
The love you keep inside  
The love you keep for me _

I stay to watch you fade away  
I dream of you tonight  
Tomorrow you'll be gone  
It gives me time to stay,

_to watch you fade away  
I dream of you tonight  
Tomorrow you'll be gone  
I wish by god you'll stay _

I stay awake  
I stay awake and watch you breathe  
I stay awake and watch you fly, away into the night  
Escaping through a dream

I stay to watch you fade away  
I dream of you tonight  
Tomorrow you'll be gone

_I gives me time to stay  
To watch you fade away  
I dream of you tonight  
Tomorrow you'll be gone  
I wish by god you'll stay _

Hey...  
Stay...

I stay to watch you fade away  
I dream of you tonight  
Tomorrow you'll be gone

_It gives me time to stay  
To watch you fade away_

I dream of you tonight  
Tomorrow you'll be gone  
It gives me time to stay

_To watch you fade away  
I dream of you tonight  
Tomorrow you'll be gone  
I wish by god you'll stay _

Stay...

Stayyy...  
Stayyy...

I wish by god you'll stay

Saybia – the second you sleep

* * *

When Serenity woke the next morning, she thought last night had been a dream. Keeping her eyes closed she let reality dawn on her. Last night was real. Listening to his heartbeat, she felt true happiness through her whole body. Opening her eyes and looking up she saw Seto looking down on her, with a small smile on his face. She closed her eyes, and scooted closer for as far that was possible. They laid like that for another couple of minutes, until Seto got up and told her he had to get dressed. She nodded, and started to pick up her own clothes from the floor. She heard how Seto turned on the shower and she dressed herself quickly. She wanted to make the bed, and as she was doing that, she noticed a weird stain on the sheets. She turned bright red when she realized what it was. Quickly replacing the sheets, she reminded herself to put those dirty ones in the laundry today. 

In the mean time Seto had come back from the shower. His hair was still damp, and he was wearing some clean clothes. Serenity walked up to him and gave him a small kiss on his lips.

"Hmm.." he said returning the favour.

"I have to go" Serenity whispered. He nodded and gave a small peck on the cheek. Just before she exited Seto said:

"But don't think this night freed you from you're depth to me." Serenity looked at him strangely. Frankly, she hadn't expected any differently.

"That's not why I did it, if that's what you think" She answered. At first he looked at her disbelievingly, but then he broke into a smile.

"Sure you didn't"

Only minutes later when Serenity was taking a shower, she wondered what the hell that was all about.

* * *

end of this chapter---

* * *

A/N: please RnR! 


	23. Liquid

Runaway By Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews I got, but college hugely distracted me from everything. Art college is fun…but it's an awful lot of work.

* * *

Chapter 23. Liquid

* * *

_I go liquid when you come around,  
And I know.  
I go solid but don't get me wrong,  
Yes I go. _

I love to watch you when you mess around,  
With my mind.  
I'm pathetic but only this time,  
Who knows?

It's not more a secret,  
I go solid, I go liquid,  
Oh me...  
If it's the love that we live for,  
How come I didn't know?  
Show me an easy way out.  
Show me an easy way out.

Forget the love and get back in the line,  
With yourself.  
Try to accept the place where you belong,  
You belong.

I love to teach you though you already know,  
But this time.  
Stay in touch if you're planning to go,  
Below.

It's not more a secret,  
I go solid, I go liquid,  
Oh me...  
If it's the love that we live for,  
How come I didn't know?  
Show me an easy way out.  
Show me an easy way out.

_Liquid – the Rasmus_

* * *

Today they would escort Mr. Doyle and his accompanies to the airport, then they would fly back to Domino themselves. Mr. Doyle was hugging every girl telling her how great it has been and everything. The girls just put up fake smiles and hugged back. Serenity did her best to hide hit disgust. The managers kept their farewell rather formal, exactly the way it should be.

Seto and Serenity had been staying clear of each other. The tension between them among other people was unbearable. Seto didn't show it, but Serenity was clearly suffering. On the plain ride back to Domino, Serenity almost burst out in tears, just because of the sheer fact that she didn't know what to do. They had agreed that they would act as if is nothing happened around others, and Seto didn't fall out of his role for one second. He was the cold person he always was, and Serenity felt as if he was even colder then before. He didn't gave one soothing glance, he never even looked into her eyes. It was lonely on the dark side of Seto.

* * *

When the plane landed, Serenity stayed behind, letting all the others out first, leaving her and Seto by themselves. Seto was stuffing some papers into his briefcase. Serenity just stood there, and watched him. Slowly she approached him. Her hand briefly touched his shoulder, it was enough to make him look up at her. Serenity almost broke down in tears again when he looked at her with an ice cold stare.

"Serenity…..don't cry.." Seto wrapped his arms around Serenity's frail figure.

"Oh Seto…." She sobbed. "this is so hard on me….and it's just been one day" Seto tightened his grip. It was hard on him too. She was constantly around him. He just couldn't look into those beautiful eyes, afraid he'd lose composure.

"Serenity….please, stay with me….just for one more night."

Serenity knew she was risking, what if Mai and Joey had decided to come home early? And she would still be at Seto's? no time to think about that…..Seto had his own extraordinary way of convincing to do everything he wanted. Softly whispering in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, letting his hands travel down her arms, to her hips, gently squeezing it, making her giggle. Of course she would stay another night. Another night with Seto, another night in heaven.

* * *

Seto ordered a car to drive up to the plane, so they could get in without getting noticed. Gentlemanlike he opened the door for Serenity. She was surprised, though Seto was driving himself. The navy blue Ferrari had light interior, it was beige leather. The seats were most comfortable. Serenity watched the scenery they past as they sped through Domino, beyond the villa neighbourhood, to Seto's house. Oh wait….that would be mansion. When they arrived, Serenity didn't even get a chance to get a good look at it. Seto quickly led her inside. He led her up a flight of stairs whispering sweet little nothings to her. in the middle of the hall he started to untie Serenity's obi. She blushed furiously, but Seto tugged it away and flung it on the ground. The kimono now hung loosely on her shoulders, exposing her cream white lace underwear. Seto just smiled at her red face and pulled her into a room. The master bedroom.

* * *

…end of this chapter…

* * *

A/N: better and longer chapters will come. Please review! 


End file.
